


Persona Apocalypse

by Takakoichi



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takakoichi/pseuds/Takakoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percayakah kau kalau akhir dari dunia ini terhitung 12 hari dari sekarang? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam waktu sesingkat itu? – after true end of Persona 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita terinspirasi dari Devil Survivor 2. Tidak ada social link. Umur semua tokoh persona disesuaikan.  
> NO FLAME, ok!

Kereta berangkat dari stasiun Yasoinaba menuju Tokyo. Perjalanan memakan waktu hampir 20 jam. Sementara sambil menunggu, seorang pemuda berambut abu – abu kembali mengingat kenangan sebelum keberangkatan.

_“Kita tetap teman”_

_“Jangan lupakan kami”_

_“Kami akan selalu mengingatmu, senpai…”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu tertidur.

.

.

.

?!

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan terkejut. Lagi – lagi dia berada di sebuah tempat yang seharusnya tidak dia kunjungi lagi. Tapi ada yang lain dari sebelumnya. Pria tua berhidung panjang yang biasa duduk di hadapannya kini tidak ada, hanya seorang wanita berambut ikal saja yang berada disana.

“Selamat datang kembali, Yu!” sapa wanita itu.

“Kenapa aku disini, Margareth? Dan dimana Igor?” tanya pemuda pemilik nama Yu itu, tapi Margareth hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjawab “Master tidak disini. Dia ada urusan darurat, jadi…”

“Sesuatu telah terjadi?”

“Benar!”

Yu terdiam sesaat kemudian berkata lagi, “Apa… sekarang kau yang akan meramal seperti yang dilakukan Igor?”

“Master sudah melihat takdir yang akan kau hadapi sebelum dia pergi. Dan jujur saja… aku tidak percaya…”, balas Margareth dengan wajah lesu. Apakah dia sedih? Tidak! Wajah lesunya itu jelas menunjukkan kalau dia takut. Tapi takut akan apa?

“Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu padamu”

“Apa itu?”

“Mengenai buku Compendium… baik milikmu, juga milik orang – orang sebelum kau… semuanya terbakar habis…”

Yu terkejut mendengarnya. Dia bertanya “Ba… bagaimana bisa…?!”

“Master sedang mencari tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Karena itu dia saat ini sedang pergi menuju Altar Compendium, tempat para buku Compendium diamankan setelah selesai digunakan” balas Margareth menjelaskan, kemudian menambahkan lagi “Beruntung Izanagi adalah persona murni dirimu, jadi kartu itu masih bisa diselamatkan”

Wanita Velvet kemudian mengeluarkan dua kartu di atas meja, dan dia menjelaskan lagi “World dan Death. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa urutannya terbalik, sampai master menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuatku tercengang”

“Katakan apa?!” tanya Yu tidak sabar. Dia merasakan firasat buruk. Sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. Satu pernyataan mengejutkan dari mulut mungil wanita Velvet itu.

“Kau akan menghadapi akhir dari semuanya…”

.

.

.

Belum sempat Yu membuka mata. Tubuhnya seperti ada yang mendorongnya jatuh. Kereta mengalami goncangan hebat. Sementara pemuda itu masih berusaha bangun, suara teriakan penumpang karena panik terdengar tidak kalah kerasnya dengan suara bising roda kereta yang bergesekan dengan rel.

“A… apa yang terjadi…?” gumamnya meringis menahan sakit. Masih dalam keadaan tersungkur menghadap lantai gerbong, terasa pijakan kaki beberapa penumpang di punggungnya. Perlahan kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

“ _Izanagi?_ ”

“Huh?!”

“ _Itu namamu, kan?_ ”

Terdengar suara asing di kepalanya. Entah dimana dirinya sekarang, tapi sayang matanya masih tetap tidak terbuka. Suara berat itu bicara lagi.

“ _Kau telah menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan baik selama ini… tapi kalau seperti ini terus kau akan dikirimkan ke Yomi…_ ”

“Maksudmu… aku akan…?!”

“ _Tapi masih ada kesempatan, kecuali kalau kau memang ingin mengakhiri hidupmu disini…_ ”

“Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan?! Memangnya siapa yang mau mati?!”

Suara itu tertawa, menggema seluruh sekitar. Meskipun tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi pemuda itu yakin suara itu berada dekat dengan dirinya.

“ _Aku terima semangatmu! Dan kita lihat bagaimana kau bisa tetap bertahan hidup_ ”

Suara itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan keluarnya cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

.

.

.

“Hallo…?”

“…”

“Bangunlah! Kau masih hidup, kan?”

Perlahan matanya terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dikucir dua duduk di sebelah pemuda yang ternyata sudah berbaring di lantai stasiun. Yu terkejut melihat sekeliling. Bukankah dia masih ada di kereta, bagaimana dia bisa terbangun di lantai stasiun?

“A… apa yang terjadi…?” tanyanya bingung.

“Kereta yang kita tumpangi mendadak keluar jalur dan menabrak stasiun…” balas wanita berkuncir dua itu tertunduk. “Hanya kita bertiga… yang selamat…”

“Tunggu dulu! Kau bilang bertiga?!”

“Hey! Hey! Bisa kalian menyingkir?” tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang poninya menutupi sebagian matanya tampak berdiri di belakang Yu sambil menahan sebuah beban berat. Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara dan berkomentar “Singkirkan itu, tuan! Kau tidak akan selamanya menahan gerbong yang runtuh itu, kan?”

Pemuda itu kemudian melemparkan pintu jauh dari mereka. Yu terbelalak melihatnya. Seorang pemuda yang secara fisik seperti Yosuke, tapi memiliki tenaga yang tiga kali lebih besar dari Kanji. Pemuda surai hitam itu menunduk sambil bertanya “Kalian baik – baik saja, kan?”

“Te–terima kasih…” balas Yu yang masih takjub.

“Tidak masalah” jawab pemuda itu tersenyum.

Wanita itu membantu Yu bangun. Mereka melihat ke sekeliling. Stasiun Tokyo berubah horor. Beberapa dinding yang dekat dengan rel mengalami rusak parah. Tidak luput juga puluhan korban yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Rupanya terjadi kecelakaan hebat di stasiun selama Yu dibawa ke ruang Velvet. Wanita itu menelan saliva dan berkata “Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini…”

Mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkan stasiun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, berita kecelakaan di stasiun Tokyo rupanya telah tersebar sampai ke Inaba. Beberapa stasiun TV memberitakan tragedi yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Di sebuah rumah aparat kepolisian, tampak seorang detektif dengan anak perempuannya yang duduk di depan TV di ruang tamu terkejut setelah mendengar berita tersebut.

“Ti… tidak mungkin…” gumam Ryoutaro. Anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya “Ayah, kakak tidak apa – apa, kan?”

Pria itu memandang anak perempuan itu. Dia merasa sulit memberitahukan pada Nanako, putrinya tentang peristiwa yang disiarkan. Tentu saja jika dia berkata lain akan membuat putrinya merasa terpukul. Tangannya kemudian mengelus kepala anak itu sambil berkata “Mari kita berdo’a supaya tidak terjadi hal buruk pada kakak Yu…”

Nanako kemudian membuka ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Yu. Sayangnya, ponsel tersebut tidak menerima jawaban. Nanako menghubunginya sampai tiga kali, tapi tetap tidak diangkat. Wajahnya merengut sedih, dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Sang ayah yang tidak tega melihatnya hanya bisa memeluk dan meredakan tangis putrinya.

“Apa yang terjadi, Yu…? Katakan pada kami kalau kau baik – baik saja…” gumam Ryoutaro dalam hati.

.

.

“Sial! Tidak bisa dihubungi!” Yosuke menggerutu sambil memandang ponselnya. Beberapa anggota IT lainnya juga berusaha menghubungi Yu, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

“Apa senpai…” Rise berkata ragu, tapi dibantah Naoto “Tidak! Senpai pasti baik – baik saja!”

“Naoto benar” balas Kanji. “Yu – senpai tidak mungkin mati semudah itu…”

“Tapi tragedi itu…” Chie berkomentar. “Apa kalian yakin ada kemungkinan dia selamat dalam kecelakaan itu?”

Mereka diam. Tapi yang hanya mereka bisa harapkan adalah keajaiban yang datang pada teman mereka.

.

.

.

**Day 1**

Situasi di depan stasiun Tokyo ramai dengan pengunjung yang menyaksikan kondisi stasiun yang berantakan. Beberapa diantara mereka berusaha menerobos masuk, meskipun masih dihalangi oleh pihak kepolisian. Tampak diantara mereka yang berdiri melihat lokasi kejadian tiga orang yang sebenarnya berhasil keluar dari lokasi tanpa sepengetahuan kepolisian.

“Ehm… bagaimana ini?” tanya wanita berambut kuncir dua.

“Kita pergi ke tempat lain” balas temannya. Tiga orang itu pergi meninggalkan area stasiun. Langkah kaki mereka sampai di sebuah taman, tapi tidak hanya mereka bertiga yang berada disana. Rupanya sebagian warga Jepang mengungsi ke taman itu. Karena tidak tahu harus beristirahat dimana, akhirnya mereka duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di taman kota.

“Terima kasih sudah menolongku…” kata pemuda surai abu – abu itu.

“Tidak masalah! Aku sempat khawatir kalau hanya aku sendiri yang selamat saat itu” balas wanita berambut kuncir dua panjang lebar, dan dia mulai memperkenalkan diri “Aku Yuka Ayase, dari Mikage”

“Mikage? Jauh sekali”

“Yah! Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota besar untuk mencari tahu bagaimana aku hidup nanti… hehehe…” balas Yuka terkekeh.

“Dan sendirian?”

“Memang sama siapa lagi?”

“Apa kau tidak punya kerabat atau saudara?”

“Tidak ada! Lagipula aku terbiasa sendirian” balas Yuka santai. Yu kemudian menatap salah seorang lagi sambil bertanya “Kalau kau…?”

“Jun Kurosu, dari Sumaru” balas pemuda berponi. “Kau?”

“Aku… Yu Narukami”

“Salam kenal, Narukami!”

Ketiganya bertistirahat di bawah pohon besar di sudut taman, memperhatikan penduduk yang mengungsi ke taman akibat peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa jam silam. Yu kemudian memulai lagi pembicaraan “Ano… Kurosu – san…”

“Hm…?”

“Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak sadarkan diri?”

Keduanya diam sesaat. Jun menunjukkan sebuah kartu tarot biru dari balik saku jasnya. “Sebenarnya kami nyaris mati… tapi…” kata Jun menjelaskan lagi, “Ada suara aneh yang menanyakan apa aku masih ingin tetap hidup atau tidak…”

“Aku juga… dan aku memilih untuk tetap hidup” tambah Yuka menunduk sambil memandang kartu tarot miliknya. Ternyata dua orang yang bersama Yu juga mendapat kesempatan yang sama.

Pemuda surai hitam itu berkata lagi “Setelah aku sadar, kondisi stasiun sudah berantakan seperti yang kalian lihat. Awalnya aku pikir hanya aku yang selamat, sampai aku mendengar rintihan Ayase di atas rel. Dan begitu aku melihatmu terhimpit pintu kereta, aku langsung mengangkatnya sementara Ayase berusaha membangunkanmu sambil berharap kalau kau masih hidup”

“Berarti para korban yang lain…?”

“Kurasa mereka tidak bisa selamat, atau memang memilih untuk mati…”

“Konyol sekali!”

“Aku juga berpikir begitu…”

Ketiganya terdiam beberapa saat. Berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang, Yu mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Aku masih tidak percaya ketika melihat Kurosu mengangkat pintu gerbong itu… seorang diri…”

“Oh! Ahahaha! Sepertinya aku membuatmu takut, ya?” balas Jun tertawa.

Yuka yang sweatdrop melihat respon Jun berkomentar “Bagaimana dia tidak takut? Tubuh seperti ini bisa mengangkut beban seberat gerbong kereta?! Walaupun hanya pintunya saja, tapi tetap saja mengerikan…”

“Ehem…” Jun berhenti tertawa. Dengan tenang, dia berkata “Apa kalian percaya kalau ada seseorang yang memberi petuah pada orang – orang tertentu supaya bisa memanggil dewa yang merupakan refleksi dari diri mereka sendiri?”

“Maksudmu ‘persona’?” tanya Yuka penasaran. Pemuda berponi itu mengangguk. Yu terkejut mendengarnya. Dua orang itu tahu tentang persona. Tanpa sadar, dia berkata “Kalian… tahu tentang persona?”

“Apa kau juga?”

“Ehm… iya”

Yuka mulai memperhatikan Yu secara intens. Gadis itu mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Yu mulai bingung melihat gerak – gerik Yuka yang menaruh curiga padanya. Dia bertanya dengan ragu “Ayase – san…”

“Jangan formal begitu!” balas Yuka.

“Ba–baiklah…”

“Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku juga punya persona! Bukankah sesama pengguna persona bisa merasakan kekuatan satu sama lain?” balas gadis berkuncir dua itu. Pemuda itu terkejut mendengarnya.

“Berapa umurmu?”

“Delapan belas tahun”

“Ternyata kau lebih muda…” kata Yuka tersenyum bangga, tapi dibantah oleh Jun “Tapi tidak aku…”

“Maksudmu…?”

“Jujur saja! Aku masih kuliah semester lima…”

Keduanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jun. “Umurmu?” tanya Yuka. Jun membalas “Dua puluh dua tahun…”

“Ternyata aku yang lebih tua disini…” Yuka bergumam “Umurku sudah dua puluh empat tahun…”

Mendadak tanah mengalami goncangan hebat. Semua terkejut, tidak terkecuali tiga pengguna persona itu. Mereka terjatuh dan berusaha menjaga keseimbangan.

“A… apa ini…?!” tanya Yu terkejut.

“Aku tidak tahu…” balas Jun sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Insting persona Yuka bergerak. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dari balik bangunan yang jaraknya dua kilometer dari area taman. “Ada yang datang! Dari arah sana!” katanya lagi. Kedua pemuda itu menatap Yuka terkejut.

“Siapa?!”

“Aku tidak yakin kalau ini shadow… tapi dia menyerang manusia…”

Keduanya terbelalak ketika ada sosok aneh keluar dari belakang gedung tinggi yang ditunjukkan Yuka. Seekor ular raksasa dengan tubuhnya yang berwarna – warni menggeram dan melahap habis orang – orang yang ada di depannya. Gerakannya yang awalnya pelan berubah cepat seolah tidak mau mangsanya kabur.

“Itu… shadow… di dunia nyata?!” tanya Yu terkejut.

“Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi di Altar Compendium!” balas Jun yakin. Gadis berkuncir dua terkejut dan berkata lagi “Kau tahu tentang Altar Compendium?!”

“Dua orang temanku pernah menceritakannya. Tempat dimana ribuan kartu dan arcana dikumpulkan dalam satu buku”

Yu ingat ketika Margareth mengatakan kalau Igor sedang pergi menuju Altar Compendium. Apa ini ada kaitannya? Pemuda surai abu – abu itu bertanya “Aku tidak tahu tentang Altar Compendium, tapi kalau memang peristiwa ini ada kaitannya…”

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika shadow mengamuk dan melahap habis orang – orang yang ada di sekitar taman. Tiga remaja itu terkejut dan panik. “Kita harus lakukan sesuatu!” teriak Yuka.

“Aku tidak punya pilihan…” kata Jun kemudian mengeluarkan kartu tarot biru dari balik jasnya, dan dibantingnya ke tanah sambil berteriak memanggil “Persona!”

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca, bersamaan dengan keluarnya aura biru di sekitar Jun. Kemudian, muncul sosok persona dengan jam dinding di kepalanya. Yu terbelalak. Belum pernah dia melihat wujud persona seperti itu sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, Jun berteriak lagi “Chronos! Garudyne!”

Keluar pusaran udara berdiameter raksasa dari tanah menyerang beberapa bagian tubuh shadow itu. Sosok itu berkoar dan nyaris terpental. Sontak penduduk yang selamat terkejut melihat aksi langka itu. Sayangnya shadow ular itu ternyata cukup kuat hingga berbalas menyerang Chronos.

“Argh!”

“Kurosu – senpai!!!”

Jun terlempar tidak jauh dari tempat. Serangan angin ternyata tidak berpengaruh banyak pada shadow itu. “Ternyata tidak mempan!” gumam Yu terbelalak.

“Bagaimana ini…?” tanya Yuka bingung.

“Kalau begitu aku juga!” balas Yu yang siap dengan kartunya, dan memanggil “Persona!”. Keluarlah sosok berjubah putih dengan tombak di tangannya.

“Ziodyne!” teriaknya lagi. Sengatan listrik berhasil melemahkan shadow. Yuka berkata lagi “Shadow melemah! Serang dia!”

Dua pemuda itu menyerang secara bersamaan. Dan shadow berhasil dikalahkan. Shadow ular itu mendadak berubah menjadi kartu tarot. The Magician Arcana.

“Itu…” dua pemuda itu bingung, sementara Yuka hanya diam tidak merespon. Kartu itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan munculnya suara di kepala mereka.

.

.

**The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…**

**Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination**

.

.

“Kartu itu… kembali dalam Compendium…” gumam Jun tenang. Mereka berkumpul lagi.

“Ihihihi… kalian bisa langsung kompak begitu…” ledek Yuka mesem. Keduanya tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian mereka dikejutkan oleh suara rombongan mobil dari arah jalan raya. Sekumpulan mobil sedan hitam berkumpul mengelilingi tiga remaja itu.

Mereka terkejut melihat sekeliling. Salah satu dari pintu mobil itu terbuka, dan keluarlah sosok wanita dengan rambut ungu kecokelatan panjang berpakaian formal hitam dan putih. Yuka yang mengenal betul siapa orang itu terbelalak.

“Eriko – senpai?!” kata Yuka terkejut. Eriko yang juga terkejut bertemu dengan Yuka, dengan cepat mengalihkan emosi dan berkata “Kami dari organisasi utama parlementer yang dipimpin oleh Nanjou Group yang berpusat di Mikage. SEBEC”

“SEBEC, katamu?!”

“Kalian akan ikut dengan kami”

Ketiganya terbelalak, tidak terkecuali Yuka. Dia tidak percaya mendengar ucapan teman lamanya itu. Sementara Yu dan Jun dibawa masuk ke mobil, gadis berkuncir dua itu terus meronta.

“Apa maksudmu, Eriko – senpai?! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Hey!!!”

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Di dalam mobil, Yu dengan polosnya bertanya “Kurosu – senpai? SEBEC itu apa?”

“Aku sendiri tidak yakin…” balas Jun sweatdrop. “Tapi aku pernah mendengar dari pamanku, SEBEC itu perusahaan teknologi tercanggih di Jepang, yang juga memotori badan kemiliteran. Kabarnya sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu, SEBEC memiliki salah satu produk yang pernah membuat kacau Mikage. Sampai akhirnya, perusahaan itu diambil alih oleh keluarga Nanjou hingga saat ini…”

“Me–Mengerikan…” gumam Yu sweatdrop mendengarnya. Pemuda emo hitam itu mengangguk pelan. Mereka masih diam duduk di dalam mobil yang melakukan perjalanan menuju kantor SEBEC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entah kenapa main course disini Tako pake Yu dari P4, Yuka dari Rev. Persona sama Jun dari P2 (rada absurb emang, parah banget kan…) Tapi tentunya nanti ada satu orang lagi dari P3, tapi siapanya ntar bisa diliat sendiri.
> 
> Kalo belum pada tahu, Yuka Ayase itu salah satu tokoh di Revelation: Persona (satu – satunya cewek yang punya arcana The Magician), dari penampilan sih Yuka rada ‘nakal’ gitu… (ga paham betul soal Revelation: Persona) *dicambuk Yuka*
> 
> Kalau Tako baca di wikia, Jun itu rada feminim, tapi disini sengaja Tako bikin lain. (kalo kata fans P4 sih badan Yosuke tapi power’nya tiga orang Kanji, ahahahaha! *dikeroyok Kanji dan Yosuke*). Dan Tako ingatkan lagi! Jun disini bukan dari trinity soul, tapi dari duologi persona 2 (di versi Ethernal Punishment namanya Jun Kashihara, tapi disini dia tetap pake nama Jun Kurosu. Alasannya bakal dibahas di chapter berikutnya).
> 
> Buat yang familiar dengan Revelation: Persona, masih ingat SEBEC? Sebenarnya SEBEC itu milik Saeko – sensei, tapi Tako buat setting kalau SEBEC diambil alih sama keluarganya Kei Nanjou dan beroperasi sampai berhasil menguasai kursi perlementer, meski begitu namanya tetap pake SEBEC (fungsinya sama kaya JP’s di Devil Survivor 2), produk dari SEBEC yang dimaksud Jun itu alat eksperimen yang bikin Mikage sesuai dengan imajinasi Maki (Tako lupa namanya, tapi kalo ga salah itu DEVA System…)
> 
> Jadi… soal Altar Compendium… Tako sendiri gatau aslinya ada apa enggak (kalaupun ada Tako gatau pasti namanya…), kalo emang ada berarti OOC, tapi kalo ga ada berarti murni ngarang dari Tako (positif thinking aja…). Dan kalo ada yang keliru, tolong review aja…
> 
> Jadi gimana menurut kalian? No Flame, ok?!


	2. First Way

Sementara di ruang pertemuan di kantor SEBEC, seorang wanita dengan rambut kuncir dua berjalan cepat menemui seorang pemuda dengan rambut klimis hitam berkacamata yang berdiri menghadap layar pemantau.

“Kei Nanjou – senpai!!!” teriak Yuka masuk ke ruangan. Pemilik nama Kei Nanjou menoleh ke asal suara. Bibirnya mengangkat senyum tipis. “Kita bertemu lagi… Yuka Ayase”

“Apa maksudnya ini?!” tanya Yuka kesal. “Menahan kami seenaknya saja…!”

“Aku minta maaf… tapi aku hanya ingin kalian bergabung dengan kami…”

“HAH?!” teriak Yuka terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Seorang Kei yang angkuh seolah tidak membutuhkan siapapun, memintanya untuk bergabung. Tapi dalam hal apa?

“Hem… kalau mau menawarkan hal itu, kenapa tidak dirundingkan terlebih dulu? Tidak perlu ada penahanan seperti ini, kan?” balasnya lagi ketus. Kei lagi – lagi tersenyum tipis melihat respon dari teman lamanya itu. Yuka sama sekali tidak berubah.

“Aku hanya berpikir kalau kami mengatakannya lebih dulu, kalian akan menolak…”

“Tentu saja kami harus mempertimbangkan dulu dalam hal apa…”

“Shadow yang kalian hadapi barusan. Dia The Magician Arcana, satu dari dua belas arcana pembentuk Death. Jelas itu adalah sebagian kecil dari yang akan kita hadapi”

“Maksud senpai?!”

“Dunia ini akan musnah, ditandai dengan kemunculan pembentuk Death Arcana yang tersebar dan berubah menjadi shadow…”

Yuka terdiam sesaat, kemudian bertanya “Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya Philemon?”

Kei mengangguk sambil membalas “Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan makhluk itu, tapi dengan menghilangnya dia justru membuat arcana itu menjadi brutal dan tidak terkendali…”

“Dan kalian disini…?”

“Menghentikan kekacauan itu, dengan mengembalikan arcana itu kembali ke Compendium…”

“Aku akan ikut kalau kalian tidak membahayakan Kurosu dan Narukami…”

“Tentu saja! Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka selain mereka sendiri…” balas Kei yakin. Gadis berkuncir dua itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Sementara di salah satu ruang anggota, tampak dua anak muda yang bermalas – malasan sambil menunggu teman mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka bertanya “Aku tidak percaya kalau kita akan ditahan seperti ini…”

“Tapi sepertinya kita bukan ditahan…”

“Huh…?”

Pintu terbuka. Dua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian resmi hitam putih berdiri menghadap mereka.

“Kei – san ingin bertemu dengan kalian” katanya lagi, kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicara. Mereka hanya diam dan mengikuti wanita itu dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang pusat, mereka tidak mengatakan apapun. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan layar raksasa dan beberapa staff operator yang sibuk di depan komputer mereka.

“Mereka sedang apa?” tanya Yu polos.

“Mereka sedang beroperasi untuk menyerang dan menghentikan shadow yang akan menyerang berikutnya…” balas Eriko.

“Shadow katamu?!”

Eriko menghadap dua pemuda itu dan berkata lagi “Dulunya SEBEC adalah perusahaan medis biasa kemudian dialihkan menjadi sebuah organisasi besar di bawah pemerintahan Jepang dan bergerak dalam bidang kemiliteran”

“Jadi… ini SEBEC?”

“SEBEC sendiri sebenarnya milik nyonya president Saeko, tapi dialihkan dalam departemen besar ini berdasarkan permintaan beliau sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Nama SEBEC juga masih tetap digunakan salah satunya untuk menghormati beliau”

“Oh! Aku turut berduka…”

“Lalu?” tanya Jun

Eriko melanjutkan “Dan sekarang ini, SEBEC menjadi badan pemerintah yang bertugas melindungi Jepang dan warganya menggunakan kekuatan tarot tertinggi, yaitu Arcana, atau yang kalian biasa kenal sebagai ‘Persona’…”

“Ehm…” pemuda berambut hitam mulai bergumam. Seorang pria klimis berkacamata berbalik menyambut mereka.

“Selain menggunakan kekuatan persona yang kami miliki, kami juga menerapkan seni penggabungan persona yang biasa dilakukan oleh Philemon…” kata pria klimis itu membetulkan kacamatanya. Dua pemuda itu saling memandang, kemudian menatap lagi pria klimis di hadapannya itu.

“Ah! Dia adalah pemimpin dari organisasi ini. Kei Nanjou”

“Salam kenal, tuan – tuan!” sapa pria klimis itu.

“Ano… kau tadi bilang penggabungan persona…?” tanya Yu bingung.

“Biasanya dilakukan oleh pengguna wild card. Tapi dengan sistem yang berhasil dibuat dengan arcana The Fool sebagai bahan utamanya, kami bisa menggunakan beberapa persona yang bisa digunakan oleh satu orang”

“Singkatnya adalah, semua anggota disini bisa memiliki lebih dari satu persona, tentunya dengan arcana yang sesuai” tambah Eriko menyimpulkan. Dua pemuda itu mengangguk paham.

Kei berkata lagi “Seperti yang sudah diberitahukan Eriko sebelumnya, kami disini memiliki tujuan penting. Jadi kami ingin kalian bergabung dengan kami…”

“HAH?!” kedua pemuda itu terkejut. Dengan tenang, pria itu menjelaskan lagi “Aku sangat terkejut melihat kalian yang memiliki kekuatan persona dan bertarung melawan shadow temperance…”

“Namamu Jun Kurosu, benar? Pemilik kekuatan dewa waktu dan takdir, Chronos”

Mata pemuda surai hitam emo itu terbelalak tidak percaya. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?!_ pikirnya. Kemudian Kei beralih memandang Yu sambil berkata lagi “Dan kau… Yu Narukami? Aku masih tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan perwujudan manusia dari dewa pembentuk Jepang, Izanagi”

Dan pemuda berambut abu – abu itu terkejut bingung. Pria itu seolah bisa menganalisa persona seseorang.

“Jadi…?”

“Selama itu tidak mengorbankan banyak nyawa, kenapa tidak?” balas Jun tegas. Yu memandang Jun sesaat, kemudian menghadap Kei dan menganggukkan kepala pelan.

“Aku juga!” katanya. Kei tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyambut mereka. Mereka saling bersalaman. “Kalau begitu, selamat datang di SEBEC! Para survivor!” kata Kei menyambut dua pemuda itu sebagai anggota mereka.

“Baiklah! Kalian bisa beristirahat hari ini” kata Kei kemudian berbalik dan kembali memantau layar kerja. Kedua pemuda itu diantarkan Eriko kembali ke ruangan mereka masing – masing.

Sesampainya di ruangan, seorang wanita berkuncir dua duduk menunduk di atas kasur. Dua pemuda itu terkejut.

“Ada apa, Ayase?” tanya Yu. Wanita itu terkejut, kemudian membalas “Oh, ternyata kalian…”

“Hey! Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu…” Jun berkomentar. Yuka kembali menunduk. Dia bingung bagaimana memulainya.

“Aku…”

“Hm?”

“Aku minta maaf karena menyeret kalian dalam hal ini…”

Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum. Jun duduk di sebelah gadis itu, dan berkata “Kami tidak keberatan selama kita bisa bersama – sama…”

“Kurosu – senpai benar! Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan ini sendirian” tambah Yu.

Yuka memandang mereka beberapa saat. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. Pemuda surai abu – abu itu menambahkan lagi “Kami sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kirishima – san. Karena ini kami juga akan ikut serta…”

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat. Akhirnya mulai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. “Kita akan melewati ini bersama - sama” katanya yakin. Ketiganya sudah sepakat.

“Ngomong – ngomong… aku jadi ngantuk…” kata Jun memijit bahunya. Yuka tertawa kecil sambil berkata “Kalau begitu kalian beristirahatlah, kudengar besok kita akan menerima misi pertama kita”

“Baiklah!” kata Yu mengangguk. “Lagipula aku juga lelah…”

Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian berbalik dan berkata “Sampai nanti!”

“Sampai nanti!”

Mereka beristirahat di tempat mereka masing – masing.

.

.

**Day 2**

Di koridor tampak seorang pemuda berambut abu – abu berjalan dengan membawa sepasang sarung tangan. Disusul oleh seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut serupa, tapi lebih pendek. “Yu!” panggil pria itu. Yu menoleh terkejut. Dia kenal suara itu. Tampak seorang atlet tinju berlari menghampirinya.

“Ka… kakak…?” katanya.

“Tidak kusangka kita bertemu disini” kata Akihiko menopang tangan kanan di pinggangnya.

“Ke… kanapa kakak ada disini…?!” tanya Yu lagi.

“Ceritanya panjang. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengatakan padaku tentang peristiwa yang terjadi di stasiun” balas Akihiko.

Yu ingat ketika Dojima, adik dari ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau beliau punya kakak perempuan kembar. Dan suami dari salah satu kakaknya itu dari keluarga Sanada. Artinya Akihiko adalah anak dari saudara kembar ibu Yu.

Yu menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi di stasiun, begitu juga alasannya berada dalam organisasi rahasia itu. Sementara kakak sepupunya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

“Begitu rupanya…” gumam Akihiko. “Sepertinya kita tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghubungi bibi dan paman Dojima”

Yu menunduk dan berkata “Padahal aku berencana untuk mengunjungi makam bibi…”

“Kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu” kata Akihiko menghibur. “Atau setidaknya setelah semua ini selesai…”

Keduanya sampai di ruang utama. Tampak seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang memperhatikan layar pemantau mendampingi Kei. Akihiko terkejut melihat wanita itu. Tentu saja, dia sangat familiar dengannya.

“Mitsuru?!” tanyanya.

“Ah! Rupanya kau, Aki…” Mitsuru terhenti ketika melihat Yu. “Dia adikmu…?”

“Ya!” balas Akihiko dan menambahkan lagi “Dia ini saudara dekatku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Namanya Yu Narukami”

Mitsuru memandang keduanya bergantian karena bingung, sementara Akihiko baru sadar dan berkata lagi “Ibu kami kembar”

“Oh! Ternyata begitu. Aku sempat heran karena nama belakang kalian beda, padahal kalian mirip…” kata Mitsuru merasa lega.

“Sa–salam kenal…” sapa Yu menundukkan kepalanya.

“Rupanya kau dari keluarga Narukami. Aku sudah pernah mendengar tentang keluargamu” balas Mitsuru. “Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kalian ternyata punya hubungan keluarga…”

“Kakak tidak menceritakannya?” tanya Yu menoleh sang kakak.

“Karena itu sudah bukan urusan kita lagi…” balas Akihiko.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti oleh ucapan dari Kei, “Jadi, kalian bersaudara? Kebetulan sekali…”

“Kei – san…”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku mohon izin darimu, Akihiko – san…” kata Kei dengan sopan. “Meminta izin untuk melibatkan Narukami untuk misi ini…”

Akihiko hanya memandang adik sepupunya. Tapi kemudian, si surai abu – abu itu berkata “Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Yu! Kau tidak bercanda kan?!”

“Aku tidak punya pilihan, kak…”

.

.

.

Semua sudah dipersiapkan. Tiga orang muda itu sudah berada di area Shizuoka, lokasi kemunculan shadow The Priestess. Masing – masing dari mereka sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapan mereka. Tidak lupa mereka juga diberi fasilitas untuk berkomunikasi melalui headset khusus sehingga tidak perlu repot menggunakan ponsel.

“Haaahhh… lama sekali…” keluh Yuka sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. “Apa shadownya masih belum keluar juga?”

“Sabar, Ayase – san! Nanjou – san bilang kita harus menunggu, kan?” balas Yu sweatdrop melihat gadis berkuncir dua yang terlalu bersemangat itu.

Ketiganya lalu melihat sosok yang datang. Mereka terbelalak.

“Apa itu?! Mayat hidup?!” tanya Jun.

“ _Hati – hati! Itu kemampuan shadow The High Priestess!_ ” kata Mitsuru melalui earphone.

Yuka sedikit santai sambil mengeluarkan kartu tarotnya, dan berkata “Makhluk seperti itu bukan tandingan Freyr’ku…”, tapi berhenti ketika melihat lagi sosok yang sama muncul dalam jumlah banyak.

Jun dan Yu bersiap dengan kartu mereka. Menanggapi ucapan Yuka, Jun berkata “Kurasa kali ini kita tidak bisa bersantai dengan cepat”

“ _Misi dimulai!!!_ ” Kei memberi perintah.

Ketiga anak muda itu siap dengan kartu mereka. “PERSONA!!!” teriak mereka, dan keluar sosok masing – masing persona mereka. Shadow itu berdatangan dan menyerang. Pertarungan massal telah dimulai. Mereka saling menyerang dan diserang.

Yuka menghindari serangan sementara persona miliknya Freyr menyerang shadow yang berdatangan. Beberapa serangan membuat shadow itu menghilang. “Menyingkir kalian!!!” teriak gadis itu sambil membiarkan persona miliknya menyerang tanpa henti.

Sementara gadis berkucir dua itu masih menyerang, Yu melancarkan serangan elemental pada musuh. “Ziodyne!” teriaknya memerintah. Shadow dihadapannya terkena serangan kejut hingga menghilang. Shadow yang jumlah kedatangannya tidak diperkirakan diperlambat pertambahannya dengan Chronos milik Jun.

.

.

“Menggunakan Grand Cross untuk memperlambat pertumbuhan shadow. Strategi yang bagus” gumam Kei yang memperhatikan mereka dari layar pemantau.

“Aku belum pernah melihat strategi pertarungan seperti ini…” kata Mitsuru terkejut.

“Kau belum melihat semuanya, Mitsuru – chan” balas Kei melirik wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu. Kontak pengeras suara di kantor pusat menerima panggilan.

“Ketua! Panggilan dari lokasi misi!”

“Sambungkan!”

Kontak disambungkan. Terdengar suara pemuda dari balik pengeras suara. Kei membuka suara “Kau menemukan sesuatu?”

“ _Induk dari para shadow itu berhasil ditemukan!_ ”

“Katakan!”

“ _Aku tidak tahu nama tempatnya, tapi letaknya tidak jauh dari perbatasan jalan menuju menara…_ ”

Eriko terkejut mendengarnya. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah sang ketua. “Ketua…?” katanya.

“Ternyata benar! Shadow itu berada dekat dengan stasiun Sakura TV…”

.

.

“Kita tidak akan masuk ke dunia TV, kan?” tanya Yu sambil berlari dan diikuti rekannya.

“Dunia TV, katamu?” Yuka terkejut heran.

“Euh… nanti kujelaskan!” kata Yu.

Keduanya sampai ke lokasi yang ditujukan Jun. Tampak sosok makhluk dengan sayap kepiknya yang besar dan kedua tangannya yang berbentuk sabit. Mereka berkeringat karena merinding.

“I… itu… shadow…?” tanya Yu

“Aku akan menahan kemampuannya. Kalian serang langsung induknya!” kata Jun bersiap dengan kartunya.

“Wow! Strategi yang bagus!” balas Yuka kagum.

Shadow itu kembali mengeluarkan butiran telur dari dalam tubuhnya. Telur – telur itu kemudian menetas dan keluar shadow kecil yang siap menyerang. Jun kembali memanggil persona dan memperlambat waktu dan mengurangi jumlah telur yang keluar.

“Ziodyne!” teriak Yu.

Shadow induk itu meringis merasakan aliran listrik yang menyerangnya. Ketiganya bergerak dan menyerang dengan persona mereka.

Shadow itu berhasil dikalahkan, berubah menjadi sebuah kartu dan menghilang bersamaan dengan suara yang menggema di kepala mereka.

.

.

**The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…**

**The silent voice within one’s heart whispers the most profound wisdom.**

.

.

“Shadow itu… The High Priestess…?” Yuka bergumam, sementara dua pemuda di sebelahnya masih mengatur napasnya yang tidak stabil. Mereka memperhatikan sekeliling.

“Menyedihkan” gumam Yu. Beberapa orang di sekitar menara stasiun TV menjadi korban serangan shadow dan berakhir dengan tragis. Tiga anak muda itu memandang para korban tidak percaya.

“ _Misi Berakhir!_ ” perintah Mitsuru via earphone.

“Baik! Ayo, kita kembali!” kata Yuka. Tiga orang itu kemudian bergegas kembali menuju markas.

Tampak dari kejauhan, seorang pria dengan jas panjangnya memperhatikan mereka. Matanya terbelalak melihat salah satu diantara tiga orang yang telah berlalu itu. Dengan cepat, dia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya menghubungi seseorang.

“Kashihara – san?”

“ _Saya sendiri…_ ”

“Saya Katsuya Suou!”

“ _Oh! Ada apa, Suou – san?_ ”

Pria yang bernama Katsuya Suou itu kembali memandang ke arah jalan. Dia berkata lagi “Aku sudah menemukan putramu…”

“ _Kau menemukan Jun?! Dimana dia?_ ”

“Dia di Tokyo… tapi…”

“ _Ada apa Suou – san?_ ”

Katsuya diam sejenak. Tidak berani mengatakan lebih dari itu.

“ _Suou – san?_ ”

“Kurasa… Jun… tidak akan mengingat kita…”

.

.

.

“Misi berhasil! Selamat!” kata Mitsuru tersenyum menyambut kedatangan tiga orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi. Sementara gadis berkucir dua itu sedikit cemberut dan berkata “Yang seperti itu sih bukan masalah…”

“Padahal kau kesusahan kalau Kurosu – senpai tidak menggunakan Grand Cross…” timpal Yu sweatdrop.

“Hey! Hey! Jangan mengatakannya secara langsung begitu!” protes Yuka. “Aku tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan ibu kepik dan telur…!”

“Oh! Iya… selain itu kami juga butuh bantuan kalian…” Mitsuru memberi perintah lagi. Pada salah satu layar TV dalam ruang pemantau, muncul gambar seorang pria dengan jas hitam dan berambut pendek ikal berwarna kehitaman.

“Pria itu…?” tanya Jun merasa familiar.

“Namanya Takahisa Kandori” balas Eriko. “Beliau adalah kepala SEBEC sebelum nyonya Saeko, juga pencetus dibuatnya DEVA System”

“Beliau telah menggunakan DEVA System untuk kepentingannya sendiri dengan memanfaatkan beberapa pasien di rumah sakit Mikage – cho, dan dinyatakan sebagai penjahat tingkat tinggi…”

“Tapi sejak kemunculan shadow The Magician, dia kabur dari penjara dan tidak dapat ditemukan lagi…” kata Kei mengeraskan rahangnya.

“Kami ingin kalian menemukan beliau sebelum kemunculan shadow berikutnya, jadi…” kata Mitsuru.

“Baik! Baik! Kami paham!” Yuka memotong pembicaraan. “Kami akan mencarinya…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rada aneh, ya? Disini hubungan Yu dengan Akihiko itu saudara sepupu. Yah, udah dijelasin juga gimana silsilahnya, jadi gak usah ditanyain lagi.
> 
> Jadi disini ceritanya Jun kabur ke kota? Bukan sih! Lebih tepatnya, setelah kuliah di Tokyo dia langsung lost contact sama orang – orang dan keluarganya di Sumaru. Disini juga karakter OOC si Jun dibikin mirip sama plotnya dia di duologi P2 (secara di P2, dia itu antagonist), jadi dibikin rada preman dikit lah…


	3. Blood Signal

Lagi – lagi Yu kembali dipanggil ke Velvet Room. Sekali lagi, Igor tidak ada di tempat.

“Ada apa, Margareth?” tanya Yu penasaran dengan wanita Velvet yang anehnya melakukan sesuatu dengan beberapa kartu yang ada di tangannya itu.

“Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu…” kata Margareth.

“Apa itu?”

“Salah seorang yang kau kenal akan menuju kematian…” katanya sambil menunjukkan dua kartu ‘Death’ dan ‘Chariot’

Pemuda itu hanya terkejut tidak mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun. Dia benar – benar membeku dalam ketakutan. Ketakutan yang sejak dulu sangat tidak dia inginkan. Ketakutan yang dulu pernah menyerangnya ketika pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi sewaktu berada di Inaba menyerang keluarganya. Kematian.

“Maksudmu… Chie…?”

Margareth menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berkata lagi “Dia seseorang yang kau kenal, meskipun kalian tidak bicara banyak…”

Dia akan melihat seseorang menghadapi kematian. Seseorang yang dia kenal, tapi siapa? Dari kartu yang ditunjukkan Margareth seharusnya…

“Kita akan bertemu lagi, Yu…” kata Margareth pamit. Yu mengangguk dan membalas “… dan kuharap Igor akan disini…”

.

.

.

Tiga orang itu sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan misi yang mereka terima dari Kei. Salah seorang diantara mereka mengeluarkan beberapa kertas berisikan beberapa tulisan yang ternyata adalah kode dalam produk minuman. Entah untuk apa kode itu diperlukan.

Mereka sudah sampai di lokasi undangan. Balai Kounan, yang dulunya adalah sebuah pabrik kosong ramai dengan tamu undangan yang ikut serta dalam pesta dansa. Tiga orang itu turun dari mobil kantor SEBEC dan siap menjalankan misi.

.

.

_“Baik!” kata Kei memulai pembicaraan. “Misi kalian adalah menyelidiki orang – orang terkait dengan kasus penyalahgunaan DEVA System yang telah terjadi 16 tahun yang lalu berikut keberadaan Takahisa Kandori”_

_“Kalau prediksi kami benar, shadow yang akan muncul berikutnya ada kaitannya dengan sistem tersebut” kata Eriko yakin. Tiga orang itu saling memandang. Yu kemudian bertanya “Jadi, kami harus memulainya dari mana?”_

_“Lebih tepatnya, apa yang harus kami lakukan dan persiapkan?” tanya Jun tegas. “Menyelidiki seseorang tidak semudah yang diucapkan, bukan? Apalagi target kami lebih dari satu”_

_Kei tertawa mendengarnya. Pria klimis itu mendekati wajah Jun, dan berbisik “Aku tahu kau bukan orang bodoh seperti yang mereka katakan…”_

_“Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kalian hanya perlu menjalankan misi penyamaran ini saja” jawab Eriko. Yuka melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, sambil berkata “Menyamar? Memangnya ada apa?”_

_“Orang – orang yang memahami betul aktivasi DEVA System diundang dalam sebuah pesta bagi kalangan pebisnis dan bangsawan kaya sebagai salah satu tamu penting. Kami yakin Takahisa Kandori merupakan satu diantaranya. Tentunya kami sudah menyiapkan undangan untuk kalian sebagai tamu keluarga Nanjou” kata Kei tenang._

.

.

**Day 3:**

“Dan dia tidak bilang kalau kita harus memakai pakaian pesta seperti ini…” Yuka berkomentar dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Gadis yang sedikit berandal seperti Yuka Ayase tentunya belum terbiasa dengan gaun elegan yang biasa dikenakan wanita kalangan terhormat dalam acara pertemuan atau pesta dansa. Sementara Yuka masih menggerutu dengan pakaiannya, Jun dan Yu justru tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

“Itu karena ini pesta kalangan elit, kan?” balas Yu menahan tawanya. Yuka hanya cemberut sambil berusaha menahan malu karena tidak terbiasa mengenakan gaun pesta.

“Baik! Kita masuk!” kata Jun sambil membuka pintu balai. Ketiga orang yang sedang menyamar itu masuk ke dalam balai.

Mereka terbelalak melihat suasana dalam ruangan. Tentu saja karena ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat beberapa bangsawan dan pebisnis terkenal berkumpul untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta dansa. Tiga orang itu disambut hangat oleh salah seorang tamu undangan disana.

“Kalian tamu keluarga Nanjou, benar?” kata tamu itu. Jun mengangguk dan membalas “Benar…”

“Saya teman lama Kei, Masao Inaba. Senang bertemu kalian!”

“Walikota pertama Inaba?” tanya Yu terkejut. Pria itu tertawa lagi sambil membalas “Kau Yu Narukami, kan? Kei sudah bercerita banyak tentang kalian. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan putra Inaba. Hahaha…”

Yuka menyikut lengan Yu sambil berbisik “Kau tidak bilang kalau kau dari Yasoinaba…”

“Euh… maaf… aku lupa bilang…”

“Nah! Mari! Silahkan duduk!” kata Masao mengajak tiga tamu mudanya ke tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia. Mereka berempat duduk berhadapan, kemudian disambut dengan pelayan yang membawakan beberapa gelas dan dua botol minuman.

“Ini… tidak memabukkan kan?” tanya Yu sedikit ragu.

“Ahahaha! Tenang saja! Ini hanya wine…”

“Jangan bercanda!” balas Jun sedikit menyentak, kemudian dia meminta pada pelayan “Tolong segelas air mineral!”. Pelayan mengangguk dan pergi.

“Ups! Ahahaha! Aku lupa kalau Narukami – kun masih dibawah umur…”

“Jangan pasang tampang menakutkan seperti itu, senpai!” balas Yuka sweatdrop melihat tingkah Masao.

Mereka duduk sambil minum minuman yang disuguhkan. Masao memulai lagi pembicaraan “Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kalian tidak ikut berdansa saja?”

“Aku… tidak bisa berdansa” balas Yuka menunduk.

“Kalau begitu, mau kuajarkan?” tawar Masao sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuka. Gadis itu hanya tersipu malu sambil menyambut uluran tangan si pria yang setahun diatasnya itu. Keduanya berdiri dan beranjak menuju tengah balai dan mulai berdansa, sementara dua pemuda lainnya hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan.

“Menurut senpai, hubungan Ayase – senpai dengan Masao – san itu seperti apa?” tanya Yu.

“Mana aku tahu…” balas Jun. “Lagipula kudengar Ayase – san sudah bertunangan…”

“Benarkah?” tanya Yu dengan nada tinggi, tapi dengan cepat dibantah Jun “Pelankan suaramu!”

“Maaf…”

Pemuda bersurai cokelat kehitaman itu berbisik lagi “Aku merasa kita diawasi sejak kita datang ke tempat ini…”. Yu menatapnya bingung, kemudian mendengar Jun bicara lagi “… atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…” sambil ikut memperhatikan sekeliling.

Mata si surai abu – abu itu menangkap tatapan seseorang dari kejauhan. Benar! Seorang pria dengan jas panjangnya duduk memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jun berbisik lagi “Aku bisa atasi ini. Pergilah!”, kemudian kembali minum sementara Yu pergi menjauh dari tempat duduk semula.

Yu menjauh sendiri tanpa teman bicara. Dia melihat seorang pelayan yang membawa sebotol jus jeruk. Dia memanggil pelayan itu dan memesan jus yang dibawakan. Sementara menunggu minumannya datang, seseorang menghampirinya.

“Hey, nak!” sapa Masao.

“Masao – san?!” tanya Yu terkejut.

“Aku lihat Yuka – chan sedang asyik dengan teman dansa barunya, jadi aku kesini saja”

Masao duduk bersama Yu di salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di sisi balai yang lain. Kemudian pelayan sudah datang membawa minuman yang dipesan Yu. Minuman itu diletakkan di atas meja, kemudian ditinggalkan pelayan. Dua pria itu memulai pembicaraan.

“Aku sudah mendengar tentang kasus pembunuhan berantai di Yasoinaba. Apa benar kalian menangkap si pelaku pembunuhan itu?” tanya Masao.

“Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi!” balas Yu sedikit cemberut. Pria berambut tipis itu tertawa sambil berkata “Ternyata kau bukan orang yang gila pujian, ya?”

“Tapi aku masih tidak menyangka kalau Nametame ternyata juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu…” timpal Masao lagi.

Yu memandang lagi pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Dia memberanikan diri bertanya “Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Masao – san?”

“Apa itu, nak?”

“Kau membangun sebuah kota… lalu memberinya nama sesuai dengan nama belakangmu?”

Pria berambut tipis itu tertawa lagi. Beliau membalas “Alasan pertama adalah karena aku tidak tahu harus kuberi nama apa kota itu…”

Sontak Yu terkejut mendengarnya. Alasan yang baginya tidak masuk akal. Sepertinya pria yang bernama Masao Inaba ini masih berpikir kalau Yu masih anak – anak. Tapi pria itu menepuk bahu Yu sambil berkata lagi “Tapi alasan yang paling penting adalah bagaimana kota yang kubangun itu bisa memiliki banyak cerita seperti pemilik nama Inaba itu sendiri…”

Yu mulai tertarik dengan alasan Masao yang satu itu. Dia berkata lagi “Kurasa tujuanmu membangun Inaba tercapai, karena kota itu memang memiliki banyak cerita…”

“Jadi begitu…” balas Masao menuangkan wine ke gelasnya. “Aku senang penduduk disana bisa memiliki banyak kisah mereka masing – masing di kota kecil itu”

“Aku… juga mendapat banyak hal di Inaba…” tambah Yu sambil memandang gelasnya yang berisi jus jeruk. “… lingkungan yang tenang, keluarga, teman – teman…”

“Percayalah, nak!” kata Masao kepada Yu. “Dunia tidak akan pernah berubah kalau kita tidak mengubahnya…”

“Masao – san…” gumam Yu. Mereka kembali melanjutkan minum mereka.

.

.

.

Jun menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong, sementara pria yang sejak awal memperhatikannya itu mendekat dan duduk di kursi bersebelahan dengannya. Setelah minum beberapa teguk, Jun berkata lagi “Sepertinya seseorang membayarmu untuk mengawasiku, benar?”

“Kau jadi peminum sekarang, Jun Kashihara?”

“Sekalipun dia menjadi ayahku, namaku tetap Jun Kurosu” balas Jun kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatan minumnya. Setelah selesai, dia berkata lagi “Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu…”

“Minuman membuatmu berubah rupanya…”

“Kau sendiri bagaimana, Katsuya Suou?!” tanya Jun dengan tatapan tajam. “Masih menjauh dari ‘adik tercintamu’, huh?”

“Dan kau menjadi lebih sarkas…” balas Katsuya merasa tidak terima. Keluar suasana tegang diantara keduanya. Pertemuan yang bisa dikatakan sangat tidak diinginkan. Berusaha menghindari keributan, Jun menawarkan “Kau juga minum?”

“Terima kasih” balas si detektif menerima gelas berisi penuh wine. Sambil minum, mendengarkan lagi Jun bicara “Aku belajar banyak sejak hari itu…”

“Itu sebabnya kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo?”

“Benar!”

“Kenapa kau tidak beritahu Kashihara – san? Setidaknya dia perlu tahu sebagai ayahmu…”

Jun melanjutkan minum lagi, setelah itu dia membalas “Aku bahkan tidak mendapat kabar kalau mereka sudah menikah… kenapa juga aku harus memberitahu mereka?”

Katsuya mendesah. Tidak seperti yang diperkirakan, keluarga Kurosu sejak kepergian kepala keluarga ternyata menjadi lebih rumit. Sang ibu yang lebih mementingkan karier dibandingkan keluarganya membuat Jun tidak mendapat perhatian dalam rumah. Setelah lulus, dia mengatakan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo, dan ibunya mengizinkan. Tapi karena memang sejak awal tidak diperlakukan layaknya anak di rumah membuat Jun ternyata lebih liar dan brutal. Dia yang sejak SMU selalu menjadi bahan cemoohan dan kenakalan teman – temannya justru mendapat pelajaran yang jauh lebih menyedihkan di Tokyo, membuatnya lebih tahan banting dan bahkan berpengalaman penuh dalam dunia premanisme dan kriminalitas.

“Aku mendapat beberapa berita miring tentang peristiwa aneh di Tokyo, dan beberapa petunjuk yang aku terima membuatku tercengang…” kata Katsuya lagi.

“Hm…?”

“Hentikan semua ini, Jun!” pinta Katsuya menatap lawan bicaranya intens. “Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini…?”

“Itu bukan urusanmu, Katsuya Suou!” balas Jun sambil menghabiskan wine di gelasnya. “Aku berani bertaruh kasus yang kau terima itu berkaitan dengan penyerangan sosok yang disebut ‘makhluk asing’ dalam artikel koran yang menyebabkan ribuan nyawa melayang itu?”

“Dan kau bergabung dengan departemen pembunuh itu?!”

Jun tidak merasa heran ketika Katsuya menyebut SEBEC sebagai perusahaan pembunuh. “Kismet Publishing, huh? Apa Amano masih menjadi reporter disana?”

“Dengar, Jun!” Katsuya berusaha mendesak Jun. “Departemen itu berbahaya! Kau harus kembali ke Sumaru sekarang…”

BRAK!!! Terdengar suara barang pecah jauh beberapa meter dari atas balai. Semua terkejut tanpa kecuali dua pria yang sedang duduk itu. Jun melirik lawan bicaranya dan berkata “Aku tidak bisa lari lagi…”, kemudian pergi menuju asal suara. Sementara Katsuya berdiri dan memanggil “Jun!!!”

Disusul Yu, dua pemuda itu berlari mencari asal suara. Mereka menemukan dua sosok aneh di tengah balai.

.

.

Sementara kantor SEBEC menerima sinyal. Keberadaan Shadow kembali terdeteksi.

“Shadow terdeteksi di dalam balai Kounan, Sumaru!”

“Sambungkan pada Ayase, Kurosu dan Narukami!”

“Baik!”

.

.

Yu membuka akses komunikasi melalui earphonenya. “Kirijo – san!” katanya.

“ _Mereka shadow! Terlalu berbahaya kalau melakukan serangan di dalam ruangan!_ ” kata Mitsuru.

“Jadi kami harus bagaimana?” tanyanya lagi. Keluarlah insting liar seorang Yuka Ayase. Gadis itu kemudian berlari membuka pintu balai, dan berteriak “Hey! Dua makhluk aneh disana! Kemari!”

“Yuka – chan?!” panggil Masao terkejut. Terjadi kekacauan dalam balai. Para tamu undangan panik dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti dua shadow yang dipancing Yuka.

“Dasar cewek menyusahkan!” gumam Jun sweatdrop. Katsuya menatap Jun dan menarik tangannya. “Kita harus pergi…” katanya lagi.

“Kau yang pergi, tuan!” bantah Jun menarik tangannya menjauh dari Katsuya. Tanpa ragu, dia mengeluarkan kartu dari balik saku jas tuxedo miliknya. Dibantingnya kartu itu dan berteriak “Chronos!”

Keluar sosok persona dengan wajahnya berbentuk jam dinding. Jam tersebut berputar ke arah yang berlawanan. Membuat shadow merasa berat melangkah. Chronos menggunakan kemampuan memperlambat waktu terhadap target, seperti yang dilakukan pada shadow sebelumnya.

“Persona?!” tanya Katsuya. “Tapi, kupikir personamu…”

“Tidak” balas Jun. “Bahkan sekarang lebih kuat…”

“Apa katamu?!”

Jun mengulurkan sedikit tangannya, kemudian diputarkan pergelangannya hingga jari – jarinya menghadap ke atas. “Garudyne!” teriaknya, dan seketika Chronos mengeluarkan serangan elementalnya. Katsuya terkejut dibuatnya.

“Tidak mungkin” pikirnya.

Yu memanfaatkan kondisi shadow yang masih terpengaruh kekuatan Chronos dengan melancarkan serangan “Surt! Agidyne!”. Salah satu shadow terjatuh karena terkena serangan api dari Surt. Sementara shadow lainnya berhasil ditangkis oleh Yuka dengan personanya.

“Hey! Apa kau tidak punya kemampuan lain selain merubah waktu?” tanya Yuka yang mulai kesusahan. Jun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan berkata “Jadi kau ingin yang lain? Baiklah!”

Sementara Yu yang mengembalikan wujud Surt dan memanggil Izanagi mulai berkomentar “Bisakah kalian berhenti berkomentar hal yang tidak perlu?!”

“Sayangnya aku tidak mendengarmu!” balas gadis tomboy itu.

“Oh! Bagus!” Yu sedikit lemas mendengarnya, sementara persona mereka saling menyerang musuh.

Kedua shadow itu tumbang, dan diakhiri dengan serangan terakhir dari Freyr milik Yuka. Serangan tersebut menimbulkan ledakan hebat dalam balai sehingga beberapa dinding mengalami rusak parah. Terdengar lagi suara di kepala mereka.

.

.

**The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…**

**Celebrate life’s grandeur… it’s brilliance… it’s magnificence...**

**Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer…**

.

.

“Firasatku buruk…” gumam Jun sedikit terguncang. Yu teringat ucapan Margareth tentang kematian yang akan mendatangi seseorang terdekatnya. ‘Death’ dan ‘Chariot’, tapi apa?

Jun kemudian mendekati lokasi tumbangnya shadow tersebut. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu. “Tidak mungkin…” gumamnya lagi.

“Ada apa, Kurosu – senpai!?” tanya Yu yang berlari mendekatinya.

Dengan cepat, Jun melakukan kontak dengan pihak SEBEC. Panggilan dijawab Mitsuru “ _Kirijo disini!_ ”

“Kau tidak akan percaya ini! Kalian harus melihatnya sendiri” balas Jun, kemudian membuka ponsel dan merekam gambar sosok yang berubah menjadi mayat itu.

.

.

SEBEC tercengang dengan gambar yang dikirimkan Jun. Mitsuru dan Eriko terbelalak tidak percaya.

“Dia… shadow?!” tanya Mitsuru terkejut. “… Takahisa Kandori…?”

“Jadi shadow itu tidak memiliki tubuhnya sendiri, tetapi menggunakan media tubuh manusia” balas Kei.

“Kei – san…”

“Akhiri misi ini, Mitsuru – chan!”

.

.

Sementara mereka berdua masih mematung menatap mayat Takahisa Kandori, mereka mendengar Yuka berteriak. Mereka terkejut dan langsung menuju asal suara.

Tampak Yuka menangis sambil mencengkeram kemeja seorang pria yang mengalami luka parah dengan darah yang menggenangi mereka. Keduanya terbelalak. Misi mereka yang awalnya hanya mencari seseorang kemudian berakhir dengan kehilangan dua orang.

“Ma–Masao – san…” gumam Yu menunduk. Suaranya mulai serak. Rasanya Jun juga ingin menangis, tapi sudah lama sekali air matanya kering. Dia hanya bisa menunduk dan mengencangkan kepalan tangannya, sementara dua rekannya itu terisak menatap Masao yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Tangannya menekan tombol pada earphone. Terdengar suara dari Mitsuru “ _Misi berakhir… kalian… bisa kembali…_ ”

Jun tidak merespon kali ini. Dia masih menunggu dua rekannya yang masih menangis di dalam balai. Selang beberapa menit dia bicara lagi “Beri kami waktu sedikit…”, karena hanya dialah yang masih berusaha menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Yu membuka matanya kembali. Dia menemukan dirinya di Velvet Room. Dan kembali dia hanya menemukan Margareth disana.

“Hm? Ada apa, Yu?” tanya Margareth terkejut.

“Aku tidak tahu, Margareth…” balas Yu serak. “Aku telah membunuh dua orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan…”

“Dua rekanmu juga berpikir hal yang sama…” balas wanita Velvet itu. Yu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam karena tidak pernah membayangkan petualangannya akan membawa nyawa yang hilang.

“Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengabarkan berita ini, tapi aku harus menyampaikannya…” Margareth mengeluarkan lagi beberapa kartu tarot yang mengelilingi kartu ‘Death’. Kali ini ada tiga kartu yang mengelilinginya.

“Kali ini aku akan memberitahukan nama mereka! Ini supaya aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau atau orang terkait dapat selamat dari kematian, atau sebaliknya…”

“Maksudmu dengan ini aku bisa mencegah kematian mereka?!”

Margareth menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. “Tapi, itu semua tergantung padamu, apa kau sanggup melakukannya atau tidak…”

“Kalau mereka ada di dekatku, aku yakin bisa membantu mereka…” balas Yu.

“Baiklah!” kata wanita Velvet itu lagi. Kemudian membuka tiga kartu di sekitar kartu ‘Death’, dan memulai penjelasan.

“Aneh! Ada dua ‘Death’ disini. Tapi kau harus tahu seseorang yang memiliki arcana ‘The Death’, seseorang yang pernah menjadi ‘Great Seal’ kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu. Kali ini dia harus menghadapi kematiannya…”

Yu ingat satu nama. Satu nama pengguna wild card sebelum dia. Sebuah nama milik sosok pemuda bersurai biru yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel dewi malam, Nyx.

“Aku paham, lalu?” Yu bertanya lagi.

“Emperor! Ada dua orang yang akan meregang nyawa kali ini! Seorang salah satu rekan pemimpin kalian, dan seorang lagi adalah kerabatmu”

Yu terkejut mendengarnya. Dua orang dengan arcana yang sama, artinya akan ada tiga orang yang mati dalam misi berikutnya. Margareth kemudian membuka kartu terakhir.

“Fortune! Dia bukan teman seperjuanganmu di masa lalu, tapi seseorang yang berjuang bersamamu saat ini”

Yu masih bingung dengan seseorang yang dimaksud Margareth terkait arcana Fortune. Dia hanya tahu kalau pengguna persona dengan arcana Fortune adalah Naoto Shirogane, tapi bukan sesama penduduk Inaba? Dan yang dekat dengannya saat ini adalah…

Tunggu! Yu mencoba melihat ke belakang. Ketika pertama kali mereka bertarung melawan shadow. Dia kemudian mengingat kembali ketika mereka bertarung. Dia menggunakan Surt, magician arcana juga persona inisialnya, Izanagi. Kemudian Yuka dengan Freyr dan…

Yu ingat sekarang. Chronos adalah persona dengan arcana Fortune. Kalau itu yang dimaksud Margareth berarti…

“Ada empat orang…” Margareth membuyarkan lamunan Yu. “Kita akan bertemu lagi…” balasnya menunduk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyaplok banget Devil Survivor, ya? Yah… diawal juga udah dikasih tau sih ‘chara’s dead’, jadi beberapa tokoh pasti bakal ada yang mati… (tapi maksa banget, Takooo…!!!) oke deh! Buat chapter berikutnya ga bakal lagi yang terlalu ambigu kaya gini… (semoga aja…)
> 
> udah tau kan siapa aja yang diramalin bakal mati? gimana mereka mati atau bener enggak ramalan itu? jawabannya ada di beberapa chapter berikutnya!


	4. The Trap

Beberapa data berhasil dikumpulkan. Dua mayat yang dibawa telah diperiksa dan melewati proses autopsi. Wanita berambut scarlet itu masih tidak percaya dengan hasil data yang diperlihatkan.

“Jadi shadow itu adalah The Empress dan The Emperor… keduanya tidak memiliki tubuh sendiri sehingga membutuhkan sebuah medium untuk bisa menampakkan diri…”

“The Emperor menggunakan tubuh Takahisa Kandori, sementara The Empress menggunakan tubuh salah seorang tamu wanita dalam balai…”

Kei bergumam “Seharusnya kita menyadari ini sejak awal…”

“Aku sempat terkejut dengan kemampuan Narukami memanggil persona… dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang…” kata Mitsuru berpikir. Kei membalas “Itu namanya ‘wild’…”

“Wild?”

“Dengan ‘wild’, seseorang bisa memanggil lebih dari satu persona…”

“Aku belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu…”

“Kau akan mempelajari banyak hal kalau Kirijo Group tidak memutuskan untuk berhenti tender dengan Nanjou Group…” kata Kei tersenyum tipis, sementara Mitsuru hanya kecut mendengarnya.

“Lalu mengenai shadow ini…?” tanyanya lagi.

“Salah satu kemampuan mereka adalah memantulkan serangan fisik, tetrakarn! Ketika mereka diserang, akan memantul dan kembali pada si penyerang juga beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Shadow itu memantulkan serangan Freyr dan mengenai seseorang yang berada di dekatnya…”

“… Masao Inaba?!”

Kei mengangguk. Mitsuru kemudian menyimpulkan “Berarti kematian dua orang ini bukan murni kesalahan mereka…”

“Tapi membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memulihkan psikologis mereka…” balas Kei. Pria itu memeriksa kembali beberapa berkas hasil data autopsi dan berkata lagi “Aku tidak yakin kalau Ayase masih bisa kembali untuk misi selanjutnya…”

“Jadi…?”

“Berikan misi ini pada Kurosu dan Narukami! Aku akan mengirim dua orang lagi untuk membantunya…”

“Baik!”

Mitsuru pergi meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Kei masih berdiri di tengah memperhatikan layar pemantau raksasa.

.

.

.

Sementara dua orang itu masih menenangkan diri di dalam markas, Jun justru berjalan – jalan keluar dengan wajah tertunduk. Bukan hal asing lagi bagi seseorang yang memiliki pengalaman hidup pahit seperti dirinya. Sementara dia masih berjalan, tanpa sadar seseorang terkejut memperhatikannya.

Pria itu yakin sekali kalau pemuda yang dia lihat itu adalah anak dari istri barunya. Dengan cepat, dia melangkahkan kakinya mengejar pemuda yang masih berjalan santai itu. Tangannya kemudian mengenggam lengan pemuda yang dilihatnya itu, dan menariknya pelan.

“Jun…? Kaukah itu, nak?”

Tapi yang dipanggilnya itu justru menatap tajam, sambil berkata dingin “Rupanya kalian…”

Dengan cepat, kedua tangan Tatsuya mencengkeram bahu si pemuda emo itu. Dia menyentak “Apa maksudmu ’rupanya kalian’?! Apa kau sama sekali tidak senang kami datang?!”

“Kau sendiri bagaimana?” tanya Jun kembali dengan tatapan dingin. Bagi Akinari, sikap pemuda itu memang tidak mengherankan. Karena memang itu perlakuan yang pantas untuk pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertinya.

“Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa menerimaku… sebagai ayahmu…” kata Akinari.

“Kupikir kita tidak akan membahas itu lagi, tuan!” balas Jun.

“Kau ini kenapa, sih?!” bentak Maya. “Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba memaafkan ayahmu, walaupun hanya sedikit?!”

Kali ini sentakan Maya tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Jun. Pemuda itu seolah telah kebal terhadap semua ucapan sarkas yang datang. Dengan tenang dan cepat, dia menjawab “Ya! Dan aku menyesali itu!”

“APA?!”

“Itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian bicarakan lagi, kita bisa bertemu lain waktu”

Pemuda itu berbalik dan pergi. Sontak Tatsuya tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Tangannya mulai bergetar, tidak sabar ingin memukul sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tapi tubuhnya tumbang karena dorongan kasar Eikichi yang ternyata juga tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Pemuda berambut biru kilap itu berlari mendekati Jun dan menarik bahunya. Tangan Eikichi siap memukul, sementara Maya dan Tatsuya yang melihat itu berlari berusaha menghentikannya.

Jun yang sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi tersebut merasakan alarm bahaya yang datang. Dengan cepat, dia menahan kepalan tangan Eikichi yang melesat ke wajahnya. Ditariknya kepalan tangan itu, dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya yang berukuran lebih kecil dari tubuh si pemukul.

DHUAK!!!

Telapak kaki kanan Jun sukses menghantam pelipis Eikichi. Tiga orang yang melihatnya terkejut. Mereka tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Seorang Jun yang mereka kenal sudah berubah. Perubahan yang jauh dari yang mereka harapkan. Jun Kurosu yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah sosok yang dingin, berani, dan… mungkin sedikit angkuh.

“Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Eikichi Mishina!” kata Jun tegas, kemudian merendahkan suaranya “Setidaknya untuk saat ini…”

Sadar akan tindakan Jun, Maya memperhatikan intens pemuda surai hitam itu. Wanita itu melihat sebuah bandana perak di lengan kanan Jun bagian atas. Sebuah bandana bertuliskan nama yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya berubah kaku.

“Jun…” panggil Maya.

“Hm?”

“Kau… bekerja pada SEBEC?!”

“APA KATAMU?!” teriak Tatsuya dan Eikichi terkejut mendengar nama SEBEC. Pemuda surai hitam itu berkata lagi “Aku berani bertaruh kalian mendapat informasi keberadaanku dari Katsuya Suou…”

“Tapi kenapa, Jun?” tanya Tatsuya mencengkeram kedua bahu si pemuda emo itu. “Kau bukan pembunuh… kau…”

“Kenyataannya sebaliknya, Tatsuya!” bantah Jun keras. “Takahisa Kandori… Masao Inaba… sudah dua orang tidak bernyawa dengan tangan ini…”

“Apa… maksudmu…?” tanya Tatsuya lagi terkejut parah. Ponsel berbunyi. Tatsuya melepas cengkeramannya sementara Jun menerima telepon. Tanpa sadar pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Tatsuya.

“Kurosu disini” jawab Jun.

“ _Shadow akan muncul lagi. Kami butuh bantuanmu dalam misi ini…_ ”

“Tidak perlu memohon seperti itu! Aku akan kesana!”

Pembicaraan ditutup. Jun berbalik dan bicara lagi “Aku harus pergi”, kemudian meninggalkan tempat, sementara Tatsuya masih mematung sambil menunduk.

.

.

.

**Day 4:**

Empat pria sudah berada di salah satu hotel di Shirakawa Boulevard, kota Iwatodai, wilayah Pulau Tatsumi. Salah seorang dari mereka bertanya “Jadi, shadow yang akan muncul kali ini…?”

“Shadow Hierophant akan muncul lagi di tempat ini…” balas pemuda surai putih pucat.

“Lagi?” tanya adik sepupunya.

Tampak seseorang datang dari arah yang berlawanan, menghampiri empat pria tersebut. Pemuda bersurai biru yang memiliki model rambut yang hampir sama dengan Jun merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut empat pria dihadapannya itu.

“Minato?!”

“Lama tidak bertemu, senpai!” balas Minato tersenyum.

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan, diikuti dengan dua rekan lainnya. Akihiko memperkenalkan dua rekannya dari SEBEC. “Ini dua rekanku di SEBEC, Naoya Toudou dan Jun Kurosu”

“Salam kenal, semua!” balas Minato.

“Oh! Dan jangan lupa juga adik sepupuku, Yu Narukami” kata Akihiko lagi. Yu menghadap Minato dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Pria bersurai biru itu tersenyum dan berkata “Adik sepupu, ya? Padahal kalian mirip sekali…”

“Semuanya! Ini Minato Arisato!” kata Akihiko memperkenalkan pada dua rekannya. Naoya menundukkan kepala, sementara Jun mengangguk sedikit sambil membalas “Salam kenal, Arisato!”

“Jadi, senpai…?”

“Kurasa kau sudah tahu maksud kami datang kesini, bukan?”

Minato tertawa sambil berkata “Ehehehe! Tentu saja! Kalian ingin mengalahkan shadow yang akan muncul di Shirakawa Boulevard, kan? Tapi sebelumnya, kenapa kita tidak mampir dulu ke bar?”

“Tunggu sebentar! Kau bilang bar?”

“Tidak apa! Aku akan memilih minuman untuk Narukami – kun” balas Minato, “Aku tahu dia masih dibawah umur…”

Lima pria itu kemudian sampai pada sebuah bar Escapade. Mereka duduk sambil memesan minuman. Minato bertanya “Apa yang biasa kalian minum?”

“Brand, mungkin? Atau Bloody Mary?” balas Naoya bingung.

“Apa ini? Screwdriver?” tanya Jun. Minato mengangguk, dan pemuda emo itu kemudian berkata “Boleh juga…”

“Aku tidak minum, sayang sekali…” balas Akihiko tenang.

“Baiklah! Dua Bloody Mary, dan satu Screwdriver!” pinta Minato kepada bartender. “Juga segelas Jus jeruk tanpa alkohol”

Sambil menunggu, Akihiko bicara pada Jun “Aku tidak tahu kalau orang sepertimu juga peminum…”

“Hidup di kota besar seperti Tokyo jauh lebih keras, bung!” balas Jun sambil bersandar di meja bartender. “Dan ada banyak hal yang tidak akan kalian duga disana…”

“Tapi bukankah kau dari Sumaru…” tanya Naoya.

“Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak melupakan kota kelahiranku…”

Bartender kembali membawa minuman yang mereka pesan. Lain dengan Naoya dan Minato yang minum melalui gelas, Jun lebih memilih untuk meneguk langsung dari botolnya. Akihiko memandangnya heran dan bergumam “Bagaimana bisa dia tetap tersadar sementara minuman itu punya kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi…?”

“Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Akihiko – san?” tanya Jun yang merasa diperhatikan. Pemuda surai silver itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, sambil berkata “Sepertinya kau memang terbiasa dengan minuman seperti ini…”

“Yang membuatku tidak habis pikir adalah…” balas Jun mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Kenapa kita harus menunggu disini…?”

“Shadow yang kalian cari akan muncul tengah malam, percuma saja kalian mencarinya sekarang” balas Minato sambil menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelasnya. “Dan dia akan muncul disini sebelum mencapai Shirakawa Boulevard…”

“Menyerang sebelum menuju lokasi target? Boleh juga!” kata Yu sambil menyeruput jusnya dengan sedotan.

Minato terdiam lagi. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk. Semua mulai mabuk, kecuali Akihiko dan Yu tentunya. Pemuda emo biru itu berkata lagi “Kalau kalian percaya akan suatu hal…”

Empat pemuda itu menatap Minato yang kemudian mengoceh lagi “… jika dunia yang kita tempati ini akan berakhir terhitung dua belas hari dari sekarang…”

“Lebih tepatnya terhitung dari tiga hari sebelum hari ini” potong Minato cepat. Sontak semua terkejut tanpa terkecuali Yu.

_Kau akan melihat akhir dari semuanya…_

Apa itu yang dimaksud Margareth?! Yu mulai merasa keringat dingin mengalir di kulitnya. Dunia akan berakhir, dalam waktu 12 hari.

“Apa itu tidak bisa dicegah?” tanya Akihiko.

Pemuda surai biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk. “Great Seal hanya bisa digunakan sekali. Dan sekali segel itu terlepas, tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi…”

“Itu artinya Nyx akan kembali?!”

“Kalian bilang Nyx?” tanya Naoya.

Akihiko dan Minato memandang pria mabuk yang merebahkan sebagian tubuhnya di atas meja bartender itu. “Kau tahu sesuatu?” tanya Minato.

“Ada cara untuk bisa mengalahkan demon kegelapan itu…” balas Jun yang masih terjaga.

Ini berita baru bagi Minato dan Akihiko. Selama ini mereka hanya mengetahui kalau Nyx tidak bisa dikalahkan. Sosok yang memberi kematian bagi seluruh manusia. Sosok yang menjadi pro dan kontra bagi beberapa kalangan. Pemuda surai biru itu memotong pembicaraan “Tapi Nyx tidak bisa dikalahkan, bukan? Bagaimana–”.

“Nah! Nah!” bantah Jun lagi sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk kanannya ke kiri dan ke kanan tanda tidak setuju. “Nyx memang tangguh, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dihancurkan…”

“Apa Mitsuru – senpai tahu tentang hal ini?” tanya Minato lagi. Naoya menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil membalas “Nanjou Group berhasil mengambil alih SEBEC setelah berpisah dengan Kirijo Group. Aku tidak yakin kalau keluarga Kirijo mengetahui hal ini…”

“SEBEC punya fasilitas penggabungan persona! Kei Nanjou akan memanfaatkan sistem itu untuk mengalahkan Nyx…” tambah Jun.

“Maksudmu pemanggilan tiga dewa Olympus?” tanya Naoya yang masih mabuk.

“Ha! Kau sudah tahu, bukan?”

“Tapi, bukankah itu membutuhkan kekuatan yang cukup besar…”

Jun membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan membalas “Kudengar kalau penggabungannya tepat, penyerangan itu akan berhasil seratus persen…”

“Tunggu sebentar! Nyx itu sebenarnya apa?!” tanya Yu yang masih belum paham. Naoya kemudian bercerita.

“Enam belas tahun yang lalu, di sekolah St. Hermelin mengalami tragedi yang kalian kenal sebagai ‘transmogrify’, yang berbeda dari kasus kalian adalah selain kami para pengguna persona tidak ada yang selamat…”

“Guru kami juga pencetus SEBEC, nyonya Saeko tanpa sengaja menggunakan topeng aneh yang membuatnya dirasuki sosok yang akan membuat dunia menjadi kegelapan abadi. Sosok itulah yang kalian panggil Nyx”

“Kami diberitahu oleh sosok supranatural bernama Philemon beberapa cara untuk mengalahkan Nyx, salah satunya telah kami gunakan karena cara yang sebenarnya paling ampuh masih terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan…”

“Kami melakukan perlawanan langsung dengan Nyx, tentu saja kami pernah melihat wujud aslinya. Dan dengan bantuan kepingan cermin demon, Nyx berhasil dikalahkan, meskipun itu tidak berhasil membunuhnya…”

“Kalau kalian pernah melawannya secara langsung, kenapa kalian tidak langsung membunuhnya saja?” tanya Yu heran. Naoya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas “Kekuatan kami belum cukup untuk bisa memanggil tiga dewa Olympus seperti yang sudah pernah diceritakan Philemon sebelumnya…”

“Kalian hanya perlu menggabungkan persona untuk memanggil Zeus dan Poseidon, karena Hades adalah persona milik Eikichi…” timpal Jun yang mulai ngawur. “Itupun kalau dia mau bergabung…”

“Kenapa tidak kau coba yakinkan?” tanya Naoya. Jun mendesah. Dia menunduk sambil memegang botol minumannya, dan berkata lagi “Kemarin kami berkelahi, jadi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, terutama kalau aku yang bicara…”

“Dasar bodoh…” gumam Naoya yang masih mabuk. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah melayang di kepala Jun. “Itu akan membuat situasi semakin sulit, tahu!”

Tanpa sadar pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh seorang bartender yang ternyata adalah wujud penyamaran dari seseorang yang sangat familiar dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dia sukses merekam pembicaraan tiga pemuda mabuk itu dan menyimpannya. Dia membuka ponsel dan menghubungi temannya.

“ _Rise disini!!!_ ”

“Jangan keras – keras!” bisik bartender itu.

“ _Nee~, apa Naoto – kun mendapat sesuatu?_ ”

“Iya! Aku menemukannya! Tapi aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya sekarang…!”

“ _Heee? Kenapa?_ ”

“Tidak sampai aku berhasil bertemu bartender berikutnya untuk memberi shift kerja…”

“ _Jadi Naoto – kun tidak bisa keluar…?_ ”

“Nanti kuhubungi lagi…” bisik bartender itu kemudian menutup teleponnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali merekam.

“Ngomong – ngomong Yu, apa tidak apa – apa?” tanya Akihiko. Naoto terkejut mendengar nama Yu disebut dalam pembicaraan itu. Yu ada diantara mereka, tapi kenapa tidak memberi kabar pada anggota IT. Si _Detective Prince_ yang pandai menyamar tanpa ketahuan itu kembali memperhatikan mereka. Yu kemudian menoleh.

“Soal apa?”

“Kau masih tidak memberitahu Paman Ryoutaro dan Bibi…?” tanya Akihiko lagi. Yu menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas “Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir…”

“Setidaknya beritahu mereka kalau kau baik – baik saja” balas Jun lagi. “Gunakan kesempatan itu selama kau masih punya seseorang yang suka memperhatikanmu…”

Yu terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jun. Tapi jauh dari apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda surai abu – abu itu terhadapnya, Jun hanya tidak ingin Yu mengalami nasib yang sama dengan dirinya. Dilupakan oleh orang – orang terdekatnya.

“Jadi kapan kau akan…?” tanya Akihiko. Yu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, “Ponselku hilang…”

“Kapan?”

“Sejak kecelakaan di stasiun…”

“Masuk akal” balas Naoya kemudian menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya di atas meja.

Sekarang Naoto mendapat informasi lengkap dan jelas. Yu tidak bisa menghubungi IT karena kehilangan ponselnya. Dan saat ini, Yu harus menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia pergi meninggalkan bar melalui pintu belakang.

Mendadak ponsel Akihiko berbunyi. Panggilan dari seseorang tidak dikenal. “Sanada disini!” kata Akihiko.

“ _Kau ingat aku, Sanada – san?_ ” tanya seseorang di balik telepon. Akihiko kenal betul suara itu.

“Shirogane – kun?”

.

.

.

Sementara di dalam ruangan, Yuka baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Meskipun matanya masih sembab, entah karena dia baru bangun tidur atau justru karena menguras banyak air mata. Merasa tidak ada orang yang bisa dia temui, dengan cepat dia meraih ponsel dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Dia menekan tombol panggilan.

“ _Kurosu disini…_ ”

“Kau mabuk, Jun?!”

“ _Heh… *hic* Jangan khawatir! Hanya jus biasa… Bagaimana keadaanmu?_ ”

“Mendingan, kurasa…” balasnya rendah.

“ _Hey, Ayase – san! Sebaiknya kau beristirahat kali ini…_ ”

“Kenapa begitu? Kau dimana sekarang?!”

“ _Kami masih menunggu waktu kedatangan shadow yang diperkirakan akan muncul malam ini…_ ”

“Katakan padaku, Jun! Dimana kau?!”

“ _Club Escapade, Iwatodai. Tempat shadow yang akan muncul kali ini…_ ”

“Kumohon pergilah dari sana!”

“ _Apa?_ ”

“Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian…”

Pembicaraan terdiam sesaat, kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari telepon. Yuka terkejut mendengarnya.

“ _Sudah kubilang jangan khawatir! Aku bisa atasi ini…_ ”

“Tapi, Jun…”

Pembicaraan terputus. Yuka bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan berlari menuju ruang pusat.

Kei terkejut melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang mendadak menghampirinya. “Kei – senpai! Kumohon hentikan misinya!”

“Apa?”

“Kalau tidak, mereka bisa…”

Mitsuru menepuk bahu Yuka dan berkata “Kau terlalu khawatir, Ayase – san…”

“Aku serius! Shadow itu akan–”

Terdengar sebuah sinyal aneh dari layar raksasa. “Shadow terdeteksi dalam sebuah bar!” lapor salah seorang karyawan.

“Hasil analisa?”

“Shadow The Hierophant”

Kei menatap wanita di sebelahnya. “Mitsuru!” katanya memberi tanda.

Mitsuru menghubungi tiga orang yang berada dalam misi “Misi dimulai!!! Kalian harus berhati – hati!”

.

.

.

“Jadi tanda – tanda itu hanya jebakan, ya?” tanya Naoya bersiaga dengan shadow yang ada di hadapannya itu. Lima pemuda itu masih dalam kondisi napas yang tidak stabil setelah mendapat serangan mendadak dari shadow yang keluar tepat di bawah panggung dekat meja bartender.

“Aku sudah memperkirakan kalau shadow yang sama tidak akan muncul di tempat yang sama pula…” balas Akihiko bersiap dengan kuda – kuda gulatnya, meskipun tubuhnya masih memar. Shadow yang muncul di depan mereka menggunakan kabel listrik sebagai tubuhnya, berkumpul membentuk seperti jamur dan menyerang dengan serangan kejut mematikan.

“Aku merasa déjà vu…” gumam Minato keras. Tanpa ragu dia mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya dan siap menembakkannya di pelipis kepalanya.

“PERSONA!”

Pistol ditembakkan dan keluar sosok hitam dengan rantai peti di belakangnya. Minato berteriak lagi “Thanatos! Mamudoon!”. Sebagian shadow berhasil dikalahkan, tapi sebagian lagi menangkis serangan.

“Menggunakan evoker? Apa itu tidak merepotkan?” tanya Naoya lagi.

“Evoker?!” tanya Yu bingung.

“Sebuah alat yang digunakan untuk memanggil persona” balas Akihiko menjelaskan. “Tapi darimana kalian tahu?”

“Kei bercerita banyak tentang benda itu, karena merepotkan jadi tidak kami gunakan…”

“Si kacamata Nanjou itu seperti mata – mata saja…” gumam sang atlet tinju.

Pemuda surai pucat itu ikut mengeluarkan evokernya dan menembakkan ke dahinya. “Caesar! Maziodyne!”

Beberapa shadow kecil berhasil dikalahkan dengan serangan kejut yang dilancarkan Caesar. Sayangnya tidak mempan pada induknya.

“Apa? Tidak berpengaruh padanya?!”

“Jadi begitu… dia kebal terhadap serangan listrik” balas Jun. Pemuda emo itu mengeluarkan kartu dan membantingnya sambil memanggil “Chronos! Garudyne!”

Ternyata serangan angin berpengaruh kuat pada induk shadow, sehingga shadow itu tersungkur dan sulit bergerak. Minato dan Akihiko siap melakukan All Out Attack, tapi tentakel shadow lebih dulu mengibas lima pemuda itu. Jun menghindari tentakel yang berputar itu dengan melompatnya, sementara empat lainnya terpental jauh dari jangkauan. Tubuh mereka membentur dinding club yang rapuh sehingga rubuh menimpa mereka.

Pedang Minato terlempar ke arah Jun. Pemuda yang sekujur tubuhnya mendapat pecutan tentakel shadow itu menatap pedang yang melaju padanya. Sementara Minato yang menyadari pedang melayang itu berusaha bangun dan menangkapnya.

Di luar dugaan, Jun memutar sedikit tubuhnya menghindari arah jatuhnya pedang, dan menangkap pedang itu dengan cepat di tangan kanannya. Masih dalam keadaan tubuh terluka parah, Jun memandang benda panjang dan tajam yang baru saja dia tangkap itu.

“Apa yang akan dia lakukan?” tanya Naoya yang masih dalam keadaan tersungkur dan sulit berdiri. Akihiko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Minato menatap pemuda emo itu tidak percaya.

“Apa kau… juga bermain pedang… Jun – senpai?” tanya Yu.

Jun tidak menjawab. Dia kembali menatap tajam shadow yang ada di depannya itu. Makhluk yang lebih mirip benalu itu kembali mengeluarkan beberapa tentakelnya menyerang Jun. tapi, dengan cepat Jun menghindari serangan dan berlari menuju shadow itu. Tangannya mulai mengayunkan pedang yang dia genggam, dan menebas lawannya. Setelah selesai, dia berdiri tegap, dan menutup matanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanan yang menggenggam pedang tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia miringkan pedang menyerupai jalur horizontal. Shadow musnah dalam hitungan detik.

Gedung Escapade mengalami kerusakan parah. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Tapi hebatnya ada lima orang yang masih bisa bernapas disana. Mereka mendengar suara menggema di kepala mereka.

.

.

**The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…**

**It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself…**

.

.

Lima orang itu masih dalam kondisi mengatur napas. Terlihat pemuda surai biru tersungkur berusaha mengendalikan napasnya sambil menunduk. Dia merasakan seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dengan menggenggam benda tajam.

“Kau…” kata Minato yang masih tersengal – sengal. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau… mahir dalam bermain pedang…”

“Kau masih harus banyak belajar…” balas si pemuda emo hitam itu. Dengan santai, dia mengangkat tubuh Minato dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan gedung runtuh itu. Sementara tiga lainnya mengikuti dari belakang.

“Jun Kurosu” pikir Naoya. “Tidak kusangka, dia ternyata lebih tangguh…”

.

.

.

“Shadow berhasil dikalahkan!” lapor salah seorang dalam ruang pusat. Ketiganya terkejut mendengarnya. “Cepat sekali!” gumam Mitsuru. Kei bertanya “Bagaimana kondisi disana?”

“Semua anggota selamat, tapi mereka mendapat serangan yang parah…”

Kei terdiam sesaat, dan berkata “Begitu rupanya…”, lalu memanggil “Mitsuru…”

Sudah paham apa yang dimaksud Kei, Mitsuru kemudian melakukan kontak dengan anggota di lokasi “Misi berakhir! Silahkan kalian kembali ke markas!”

.

.

.

“Pertemuan yang tidak diduga, ya?” kata Kei kepada dua orang dari Sumaru yang saat ini berada di hadapannya itu. Salah seorang diantaranya mencengkeram kerah baju Kei dan berkata “Hey! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku, huh?!”

“Eikichi! Tenanglah…”, Tatsuya berusaha menenangkan.

“Bagaimana bisa tenang?!” bentak Eikichi dan menatapnya tajam. “Yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Jun! Dan aku tidak percaya kalau dia bergabung dengan departemen berbahaya seperti ini…”

“SEBEC bertujuan melindungi umat manusia!” bantah Mitsuru. Semua terdiam mendengar pernyataan wanita berambut scarlet itu. “Siapapun yang berpotensial dan memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung akan bertanggung jawab terhadap semua ini…”

“Jadi maksud kalian mengundang kami…?!”

Mitsuru mengangguk dan membalas “Kami ingin kalian ikut bergabung mengatasi kekacauan ini…”

“Heh! Seperti aku mau saja…” kata Eikichi ketus. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Akihiko dan dua anggota lainnya baru saja datang, bersama Minato tentunya. Mitsuru terkejut melihat mereka. Kondisi mereka memang menyedihkan, beruntung mereka masih hidup.

“Jadi, Arisato juga?”

Minato mengangguk. “Aku sudah mendengar dari Akihiko – senpai. Sepertinya situasinya sangat rumit…”

Tatsuya dan Eikichi yang melihat anggota yang baru selesai menjalankan misi itu langsung menghampiri salah seorang dari mereka. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu memperhatikan temannya yang koyak karena sayatan benda tajam dan bertanya “Kau… tidak apa – apa, kan?”

“Kenapa kalian ada disini?” tanya Jun bingung.

“Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, dan kau bertanya kenapa kami disini?!”

Pemuda emo itu hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Entah karena memar di wajahnya membuatnya sulit berbicara, atau masih terkejut karena teman lama yang sudah melupakannya mendadak berada dihadapannya dan mengatakan kalau mereka khawatir padanya. Tanpa sadar, matanya menangkap sosok wanita berkucir dua yang memandang mereka.

“Kalian…” kata Yuka menunduk. Jun terkejut melihat gadis berkucir dua yang tiba – tiba menunduk dan menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di lantai. Dia tertunduk dan masih terisak.

“Jangan khawatir! Kami masih hidup, lihat?” balas Jun tersenyum tipis. Yuka menghapus air matanya dan berdiri lagi. Gadis itu kembali berteriak di hadapan Jun “Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin bunuh diri, hah?! Kenapa kau mengambil misi sementara aku tidak diberi tahu?!”

“I–iya… a–aku tahu… aku… minta maaf…”

Yuka menunduk sementara kedua tangannya masih memukuli bahu pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu. “Bodoh… parah… menyebalkan…” katanya lagi. Gadis itu mulai meneteskan air mata. Sementara pemuda yang diajak bicara itu mendesah karena dia bingung bagaimana caranya menghentikan tangis seorang wanita.

“Haaahhh… baiklah!” kata Jun mengalah. Dia menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengalihkan pandangan. Tatsuya yang merasa kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun, kemudian berkata pada Mitsuru “Kalau begitu, apa aku juga bisa bergabung?”

“Tatsuya! Jangan bercanda!” kata Eikichi menahan temannya itu.

“Aku… tidak bisa melihat seseorang berjuang sendirian…” kata Tatsuya sambil melirik ke arah Jun. Mitsuru menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata “Kalian beristirahatlah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all about Jun! Kyahahaha! Gak ngerti Tako juga kenapa nyambungnya jadi kaya gini… tapi gak ambigu kan? Atau lebih parah? Oh! Tidaaaakkk! *heboh* ya sudahlah!
> 
> Keluarlah sang pangeran dari persona 3 (fans Minato: hhoorraaayyy!!!), tapi sayang dia bukan main course’nya kali ini… dan personanya itu dia pake Thanatos (main arcananya disamain sama Eikichi, Death).
> 
> Mungkin rada bingung buat para pecinta P3, Nyx itu emang bisa dikalahin dan gak perlu pake Great Seal (kalo gak percaya cek aja di Snow Queen Quest di Revelation Persona, kalo ga salah Nyx dikalahin pake Demon Mirror Shard, clue’nya dari Philemon).
> 
> Dan emang disini over OOC, SEBEC punya fasilitas ‘Fuse Persona’ yang sama kaya Velvet Room, jadi Tako masukin juga tentang tiga dewa terkenal zaman Romawi kuno. Dewa langit Zeus, Dewa laut Poseidon, sama Dewa Kematian Hades (Tako kepikiran bikin alur gitu setelah tahu kalo di Rev. Persona sama P2, tiap karakter bisa summon lebih dari satu tipe persona pake sistem ‘equip’ atau apalah namanya…)
> 
> Di chapter ini belum ketahuan siapa yang bakal mati, tapi ntar ketahuan di chapter berikutnya…


	5. Doubtful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I'm almost 'hiatus'
> 
> enjoy to read, minna - san... ^^

Akihiko datang menemui adik sepupunya yang masih berdiam dalam ruangannya. Walaupun bukan saudara kandung, tapi sebagai keluarganya memang sudah sepantasnya bagi pria bertubuh atletis itu untuk membuat pemuda surai abu – abu itu tidak larut dalam kekhawatiran.

“Kau masih berdiam diri?” tanyanya.

Yu hanya melirik sebentar kemudian menunduk lagi. “Aku hanya teringat peristiwa pembunuhan berantai yang pernah terjadi di Inaba tahun lalu…”

“Hm?” Akihiko duduk di sebelahnya. Yu berkata lagi “Aku hanya tidak mau sendirian…”

Pemuda surai abu – abu itu merasakan bahunya didekap oleh tangan kasar kerabatnya dengan lembut. Tapi dia kembali menunduk tidak bicara lagi. Dia masih mendengar suara kakak sepupunya.

“Tidak ada yang mau hidup sendirian di dunia ini…”

.

.

.

Masih berada dalam ruang analisa. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang masih memperhatikan hasil pemindaian yang dilakukan rekannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang datang menghampiri wanita itu.

“Masih bekerja, nona Kirijo?” tanya Naoya.

“Iya…” balas Mitsuru, “Kita tidak akan tahu dimana dan kapan shadow akan menampakkan dirinya lagi…”

Seorang wanita berambut biru muda pendek ikut berkomentar “Tapi, apa senpai tidak beristirahat walaupun hanya beberapa jam?”

Mitsuru menggelengkan kepala sambil menjawab “Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak ingin peristiwa yang terjadi pada Masao Inaba terulang lagi…”

Tapi jawaban wanita berambut scarlet itu dibantah oleh sang pimpinan. Pria klimis berkacamata yang masih memandang layar pemantau ikut bicara, “Jangan memaksakan diri, Mitsuru!”

“Tapi, Kei – san…”

“Beristirahatlah!”

Mitsuru diam memandang Kei yang membelakanginya. Pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak bisa membantah perintah ketua. Wanita berambut scarlet itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

“Jadi kau masih ingat aku…”

“Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku masih ingat!” balas Tatsuya setelah mendengar pernyataan tidak masuk akal dari Jun. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih membalut tubuh temannya dengan perban, menutupi luka pecut yang membuat kulitnya koyak dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Melihat respon pemuda itu, Jun justru tertawa kecil.

“Apa yang lucu?” tanya Tatsuya lagi.

“Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu mengkhawatirkanku…” balas Jun.

“Memangnya kenapa?! Kau temanku, tentu saja aku khawatir…”

Kalau boleh jujur, Jun memang sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Ketika mereka masih saling mengingat satu sama lain, dan ketika mereka masih berkumpul untuk melewatkan waktu bersama. Sejak masuk SMU, mereka memang sudah saling tidak mengingat. Dan itu membuat Jun merasa sedih karena sudah tidak ada yang mau mengenalnya lagi.

Tapi disini Tatsuya datang. Dia masih mengingatnya. Masih mengakui Jun sebagai temannya. Wajahnya masih datar, tapi dalam hati dia bahagia.

“Aku sempat terkejut ketika kau dan Eikichi datang mendadak ke markas ini hanya untuk mencariku. Kupikir kalian tidak akan menemuiku lagi…” kata Jun merendah.

Tatsuya kembali terdiam. Dia menunduk sambil menggenggam perban. “Aku… minta maaf…”

“Huh?”

“Karena melupakan begitu saja pertemanan kita…”

Jun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam memandang temannya yang menunduk karena merasa menyesal. Tanpa disadari, dia tersenyum. Entah sampai kapan dia akan mendapat peristiwa yang berarti ini.

.

.

.

**Day 5:**

Di ruang pusat, semua pengguna persona berkumpul, meskipun ada beberapa diantara mereka yang tidak berada di tempat. Sementara karyawan SEBEC mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan dalam misi yang akan dijalankan.

“Shadow terdeteksi di sebuah taman di Rengedai, kota Sumaru. Tidak ada satupun warga yang menyadari keberadaan shadow ini. Tapi, kami sudah melakukan evakuasi terhadap seluruh penduduk kota supaya jauh dari wilayah Rengedai”

“Antisipasi adanya korban jiwa, ya?” tanya Eriko. Mitsuru hanya diam tidak menjawab, dan mendengar wanita berambut pendek itu bicara lagi “Kau ini seperti tidak sedang berpikir jernih…”

.

.

.

Tiga orang yang menerima misi sudah berkumpul di taman Honmaru, Sumaru. Mereka masing – masing membawa senjata dan bersiap untuk menghadapi shadow yang akan muncul.

“ _Hati – hati! Itu shadow…_ ” terdengar suara Mitsuru memberi peringatan, tetapi suara tersebut terputus.

“Mitsuru – chan?”

“ _Shadow… da… bzzzt…_ ”

“Hey, Mitsuru!”

“Mitsuru – san!”

Komunikasi terputus. Salah seorang dari mereka bertanya lagi “Apa yang terjadi?”, tapi pihak yang ditanya justru menggelengkan kepala. Tidak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara alunan harpa yang lembut.

“Suara ini…” kata pemuda bersurai hitam panjang.

.

.

.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Mitsuru.

“Sepertinya shadow kali ini memutuskan sistem komunikasi” jawab Eriko sambil mencari sumber gangguan sinyal. Ruang pemantau sempat ramai mendengar pernyataan wanita berambut pendek itu. Suasana semakin panas ketika Fuuka berkata “Shadow The Lovers! Dia menggunakan gelombang suara untuk menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya!”

“Hipnotis!”

“Mereka tidak akan bisa berpikir lurus, dan akan berbalik menyerang kita!”

“Ini gawat!”

.

.

.

“Sebelah sini!” teriak seorang wanita yang berlari diikuti beberapa temannya.

“Kau yakin dia disini?!”

“Percayalah padaku, senpai!”

Naoto dan para anggota IT lainnya berlari menuju taman Honmaru beberapa jam setelah mereka sampai di kota Sumaru. Baru beberapa langkah, mereka terhenti.

“Suara apa ini?” tanya Kanji.

Semua terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun. Langkah mereka terhenti dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Mereka berubah mematung, kecuali si pemuda brunette.

Yosuke terkejut memperhatikan teman – temannya yang mendadak diam dan menatap kosong. “ _Apa yang terjadi?_ ” pikirnya. Kemudian dia memperhatikan lagi sekitar taman, dan menemukan sekumpulan pemuda yang juga memandang kosong, tapi berjalan menuju satu titik.

Suara harpa itu ternyata membuat tiga pemuda yang ada disana bergerak menuju asal suara, diikuti juga dengan sekumpulan penduduk yang ada disana. Bahkan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menjatuhkan semua senjata mereka. Tidak ada suara lain selain lantunan merdu dari harpa yang dimainkan dari sudut taman. Tampak sosok pemuda dengan baju hitam layaknya pelayan keluarga bangsawan duduk tenang sambil memainkan harpa emas besar yang diletakkan di pangkuannya.

“Si… siapa dia?!” tanya Yosuke lagi. “Ada apa dengan orang – orang ini?”

Pemuda brunette itu semakin terkejut menemukan sosok yang sangat familiar dengannya berada diantara kumpulan orang – orang itu. Matanya terbelalak, kemudian berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Dia menarik tangan pemuda itu dan mencengkeram bahunya sambil berkata “Hey! Apa yang terjadi disini?!”

Tapi pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Tatapannya kosong.

“Yu?! Kau dengar aku tidak?!” teriak Yosuke lagi sambil mengguncangkan bahu temannya. Yu tetap tidak menjawab. Yosuke memperhatikan mata pemuda surai abu – abu itu, kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling.

“ _Ini gawat_ ” pikirnya lagi. Dengan cepat, Yosuke menarik tangan Yu dan pergi menjauh dari kumpulan orang – orang terhipnotis itu. Setelah berhasil keluar, Yosuke kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Yu untuk menyadarkannya, tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

“Harus ada yang membuatnya terkejut! Tapi apa?!” gumam si pemuda brunette itu bingung. Dia mulai berpikir. Tangannya menyentuh kepala, dan Yosuke baru sadar kalau sejak awal dia belum melepaskan earphone’nya. Ketika dia hendak melepaskannya, suara itu terdengar di telingannya. Dengan cepat, Yosuke memasangkan kembali earphone itu. Dia terkejut mendengar suara yang baru saja menghampirinya.

“Suara itu… jangan – jangan…!” gumamnya lagi. Yosuke menyadari kalau suara itulah yang membuat temannya mendadak aneh dan bergerak tanpa kesadaran. Kembali dia menatap Yu yang mulai bergerak lagi. Yosuke terpaksa menjatuhkan Yu di atas sebuah kursi taman.

Yosuke kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dan menempelkan kedua telinga mereka, memasangkan earphone pada masing – masing telinga. Kesadaran Yu kembali lagi. Dia bingung melihat orang – orang yang berkumpul di seberang taman.

Pemuda surai abu – abu itu melirik ke sebelahnya, dan menemukan kedua telinga mereka saling merekat.

“Yo… Yosuke…?!”

“Ssstt!!! Jangan bergerak!”

“Eh?!”

“Mereka semua terkena hipnotis dari suara aneh” kata Yosuke menjelaskan. Yu hanya bingung melirik temannya itu. Dia kemudian menurut dan duduk diam di kursi dengan Yosuke. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang menutupi wajah mereka dengan jaket biru ber _hoodie_ hitam. Muncul sosok pemuda lain yang juga mengenakan earphone di belakang mereka. Dua remaja itu menoleh terkejut.

“Trik yang bagus, nak!” ujar pria berambut emo hitam itu.

“Kau?” tanya Yosuke.

“Jun – san!” balas Yu terkejut sekaligus senang. “Kenapa lama sekali?”

“Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat!” balas Jun sambil memberikan earphone pada Yu, “Sekarang pakai ini!” katanya lagi.

Setelah selesai, mereka kemudian bangun dan siap menghadapi musuh yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu mengepung mereka.

“Mereka?”

“Benar! Mereka terpengaruh oleh suara harpa yang dimainkan shadow itu” balas Jun menjelaskan. Yosuke terkejut dan berkata “Shadow?!”

“Kau tahu sesuatu?” tanya Jun menatap Yosuke. Yu kemudian menjelaskan “Yosuke juga pengguna persona…”

“Jadi begitu…” gumam pemuda berambut emo hitam itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat dua sosok lain yang terpengaruh oleh kekuatan shadow The Lovers.

“Apa ini?! Minato dan Tatsuya juga?!”

“I… iya…” balas Yu sedikit menunduk. Jun maju selangkah di depan dua remaja itu, dan berkata lagi “Aku tangani mereka, kalian kejar shadow itu dan kalahkan secepat mungkin!”

“Sendirian? Bagaimana bisa?” tanya Yu terkejut.

“Kau ingat peristiwa di bar escapade di Iwatodai?” jawab Jun lagi dengan pertanyaan. “Aku bisa atasi ini!”

Yu terdiam sesaat, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya menarik tangan Yosuke dan pergi meninggalkan Jun yang siaga menghadapi kumpulan orang – orang yang terhipnotis itu seorang diri. Masih dalam keadaan berlari, Yosuke bertanya “Kau mengenalnya, Yu?”

“Aku pasti sudah mati dalam tragedi di stasiun itu kalau dia tidak menahan gerbong yang akan menabrak tubuhku” jawab Yu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Yosuke mempelajari satu hal tentang pria emo hitam itu, yaitu sosok itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa temannya.

“Kurasa aku berhutang nyawamu padanya” balas Yosuke. Yu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mereka berdua sampai di tempat shadow berada.

“Jadi dia sumbernya, huh?!” geram Yosuke. “Ayo kita selesaikan ini!”

“PERSONA!!!”

Muncul dua sosok Izanagi dan Susano – O. Dua sosok itu terlihat juga dari arah kejauhan. Jun tersenyum tipis melihatnya. “ _Mereka sudah bersiap menyerang rupanya…_ ” pikirnya lagi. Keluar aura biru di sekelilingnya, kemudian dia ikut memanggil “PERSONA!!!”, dan keluarlah sosok dewa waktu dan takdir, Chronos.

Serangan pertama diawali dari tebasan tombak Izanagi hingga membuat harpa terlempar jauh dari si pemilik. Sayangnya itu masih belum berpengaruh pada shadow tersebut. Tanpa sadar orang – orang yang terhipnotis tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi shadow dan berbalik menyerang mereka secara brutal. Semua kecuali para pengguna persona yang tersadar dari hipnotis yang mereka alami.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Rise kebingungan. Salah seorang dari mereka melihat Yu dan Yosuke diserang sekumpulan shadow dalam jumlah yang besar.

“Mereka menyerang sensei, kumaa!!!” teriak Teddie terkejut. Suara si beruang berwujud manusia itu ternyata mengalihkan perhatian Minato dan Tatsuya yang baru saja tersadar. Mereka terkejut melihat tiga rekannya kelelahan menghadapi shadow yang menyerang tanpa henti.

“Kita harus lakukan sesuatu!” balas Chie, diikuti rekan sesama IT lainnya memanggil persona mereka. Satu per satu para persona itu muncul dan menghabisi shadow yang jumlahnya meledak hebat. Sebagian besar berhasil dikalahkan dengan api dari Amaterasu.

“Terbakarlah! Maragidyne!” teriak Yukiko. Jumlah shadow berkurang drastis akibat api yang menyerang mereka tanpa henti. Dibantu dengan beberapa serangan dari persona lainnya.

“Yamato Takeru! Mamudoon!!!”

“Rokuten Maoh! Ziodyne!!!”

“Suzuka Gongen! God’s Hand!!!”

Dan akhirnya tinggal si induk shadow itu. Tapi sebelum mereka menyerang, shadow itu lebih dulu melemahkan mereka.

Tinggal diantara mereka yang bertahan hanya Jun, Tatsuya dan Minato. Sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Tatsuya berkata “Jadi ini yang membuat kita kebingungan sejak awal, huh?”

“Mau memberi serangan terakhir bersama?” tanya Jun melirik temannya.

“Tawaran yang bagus”

Keduanya bergerak dan melancarkan serangan terakhir mereka dengan serangan gabungan. Shadow berhasil dikalahkan. Terdengar kembali suara yang berbeda.

.

.

**The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…**

**There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another…**

.

.

“Suara itu…” kata Tatsuya bingung.

“The Lovers…” balas Jun sambil menutup matanya dan menghadap kepalanya ke langit. Tatsuya kembali memandang temannya yang merasakan udara sejuk yang berhembus setelah pertarungan itu.

Sementara Yu dihampiri teman – temannya sesama anggota IT.

“Senpai!!!”

“Yu – kun! Kau baik – baik saja?” tanya Yukiko. Yu mengangguk dan berbalik tanya “Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu aku disini?”

“Naoto – kun melancarkan aksi mata – mata… hmph!” kata Rise yang sempat terhenti karena mulutnya dibungkam Naoto. Gadis bertopi biru itu membalas “Maaf, senpai! Kami hanya percaya kalau kau masih hidup, jadi…”

“Tidak apa!” balas Yu tersenyum. “Terima kasih semua…”

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kantor SEBEC.

.

.

.

“Apa shadow’nya berhasil dikalahkan?” tanya Eriko. Jun dan Yu menganggukkan kepala. Kei memandang Mitsuru dan berkata “Artinya misi selesai…?”

“Misi berakhir!” Mitsuru mengumumkan. Wanita berambut scarlet itu berbalik dan menghadap empat orang yang baru selesai dalam misi mereka. “Kalian bisa beristirahat untuk besok”

“Tunggu!” cela Naoto berusaha menanyakan sesuatu. “Bagaimana dengan orang – orang di taman itu?”

“Mereka semua sudah mati. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi” balas Eriko.

“Apa maksudnya ini?” tanya Kanji geram. “Kalian bilang untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia, tapi kenyataannya malah menghilangkan banyak nyawa seperti ini…”

“Semua nyawa itu bisa dibayar setelah semua shadow itu dikalahkan” bantah Kei tegas. “Kalian hanya perlu menunggu waktu saja”

“Menunggu waktu, katanya?” tanya Yosuke geram. Tangannya kembali mengepal menahan amarah.

Sementara Jun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Di koridor, dia berpapasan dengan sosok yang lebih senior dari dirinya.

“Kau mau kemana?” tanya Naoya.

“Hanya menenangkan diri” jawab Jun sambil menunduk tanpa berhenti. Naoya kemudian berkata lagi “Shadow berikutnya akan lebih berbahaya. Pastikan kau memperhatikan kondisimu…”

“Kurasa kau benar” balas Jun lagi. “Aku bukan robot yang bisa terus bertarung tanpa istirahat…”

“Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kurosu?” tanya Naoya memotong pembicaraan. Jun terdiam. Walaupun dia tidak bicara banyak, tapi sepertinya seorang Naoya Toudou paham betul apa yang berusaha Jun sembunyikan. Pengguna persona dari Mikage – cho terlalu berbahaya untuk dirinya saat ini.

“Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?” Jun akhirnya bertanya.

“Hm?”

“Yu Narukami dan teman – temannya. Mereka terlalu dini untuk menghadapi hal mengerikan seperti ini…”

Naoya terdiam sesaat, kemudian berkomentar “Awalnya aku ragu kenapa Kei begitu percaya dengan kemampuan kalian, tapi setelah peristiwa di bar itu kami menyadari satu hal”

“Apa itu?”

“…”

“Tidak mau menjawab, ya?” balas Jun sedikit sinis. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sosok yang sempat menjadi lawan bicaranya itu, dan berkata lagi “Kalau begitu, aku minta satu hal padamu!”

Naoya mengangkat kepalanya siap mendengarkan ucapan Jun yang akan keluar berjarak beberapa centi di telingannya.

“Apapun yang terjadi, jangan korbankan mereka!”

Apakah itu permintaan? Ataukah perintah? Walaupun Naoya lebih berpengalaman, tapi dia sulit membaca pikiran pemuda emo hitam itu. Dan sebelum pergi, Jun berkata lagi “Kalau kau tidak mau memikirkan nasib mereka, pikirkan nasib orang – orang yang mereka tinggalkan!”

Naoya hanya diam tidak menjawab pernyataan dari pemuda yang baru saja pergi mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Masih teringat betul pembicaraan dirinya dengan Kei beberapa jam silam sebelum ini.

.

.

.

_“Mengagumkan” ujar Kei sambil memperhatikan status dan kondisi para pengguna persona. Naoya penasaran dengan ucapan teman lamanya itu. Dia kemudian bertanya “Ada apa, Kei?”_

_“Perhatikan ini!” balasnya lagi. Naoya ikut memperhatikan kondisi status dan stabilitas tubuh para pengguna persona yang sedang dipantau. Kei berkata lagi “Sekarang bandingkan data ini dengan data milik pengguna persona lainnya!”_

_Matanya terbelalak seolah tidak percaya. Dia memperhatikan lagi data seseorang yang ditujukan Kei, dan berkomentar “Aku belum pernah melihat kondisi dan tingkat ketahanan tubuh yang seperti ini…”_

_“Kau terkejut?! Tidak heran kalau diantara pengguna persona yang lain, dialah yang paling tahan banting”_

_“Aku pikir hanya Arisato atau Narukami saja yang memiliki tingkat kekuatan yang spesial” Mitsuru ikut berkomentar. “Ternyata ada yang jauh lebih kuat dari mereka…”_

_“Aku tidak heran” tambah Eriko datar. “Kalau dibandingkan dengan dua pemuda itu, bisa dikatakan kalau Jun Kurosu lebih senior”_

_“Jadi maksudmu, hingga saat ini dia terkuat diantara kita semua?”_

_Kei memandang kembali layar raksasa dalam ruangan itu sambil berkata “Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jadi pastikan para pengguna persona yang ada saat ini harus tetap dipertahankan!”_

.

.

.

“Dan apapun yang terjadi…” Naoya akhirnya buka suara. Jun kembali terhenti dan mendengarkannya bicara.

“Jangan sampai mati!”

“Kenapa begitu?”

Naoya tidak menjawab, tapi dia pergi begitu saja. Jun yang sempat menoleh kemudian kembali pergi meninggalkan koridor itu hingga meninggalkan kantor.

.

.

.

Di tengah lalu lalang orang – orang di persimpangan jalan Rengedai, seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan bando merah di belakangnya juga gaun putih beraksen abu – abu yang dia kenakan tampak kebingungan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

“Dimana ini?” tanya wanita itu. Baru beberapa langkah dia melangkah mundur, kakinya membentur dinding trotoar. Tubuhnya nyaris tumbang sebelum akhirnya berhasil ditangkap seorang pemuda yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

“Kau tidak apa – apa?” tanya pemuda itu. Wanita itu hanya diam mematung tidak menjawab. Dia masih bingung tentang dimana dirinya, ditambah dengan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya itu memiliki wajah yang sangat asing baginya.

“Terima kasih” jawabnya lembut. Suaranya memang sangat merdu, untuk wanita – atau lebih tepatnya robot wanita – seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian berkata lagi “Lain kali kau harus berhati – hati”

Wanita itu memandang pemuda yang berlalu itu sesaat. Sadar atau tidak, tangannya menarik tangan pemuda yang hendak menjauh itu. Pemuda itu terkejut dibuatnya.

“Tuan, boleh aku tahu dimana ini?”

“Ini Rengedai, salah satu tempat di kota Sumaru”

“Aku… tidak begitu mengenal tempat ini…”

Pemuda berambut emo hitam itu memperhatikan wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu. “Jadi kau tersesat, ya?” tanyanya lagi, dijawab dengan anggukan wanita berpakaian gothic itu.

“Perlu aku beritahu kau…” kata pemuda emo itu mendekatkan diri di telinga wanita itu, kemudian berbisik “Humanoid sepertimu sangat jarang disini, apa kau yakin kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan orang yang aman?”

Wanita itu terkejut. Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa tahu kalau dia bukan manusia? Tapi mengingat pemuda berambut emo hitam itu menangkap tubuhnya ketika terjatuh di sisi trotoar, jelas dia bisa merasakan kulit kerasnya.

“Ta… tapi aku yakin kau bukan orang yang berbahaya…” balas wanita itu mulai overheat, kemudian mendingin lagi setelah pemuda itu berkata “Hey! Hey! Tenangkan dirimu!”

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat? Aku juga perlu tahu tentangmu, setidaknya sampai bisa mengantarmu pulang” tambah pemuda itu lagi. Wanita itu terdiam, berusaha menahan untuk tidak overheat lagi. Mereka kemudian berjalan meninggalkan persimpangan jalan.

Sebagai humanoid, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk bisa melihat perasaan orang lain. Dan dalam diri pemuda yang bersamanya saat ini, dia melihat… ketulusan. Sifat dan perasaan yang tulus dalam diri pemuda itu. Lembut dan tanpa adanya suatu kebohongan. Tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan suatu nama.

“Metis”

“Hm?”

“Namaku Metis”

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan membalas “Salam kenal, Metis!”, disambut juga dengan senyuman manis Metis. Gadis humanoid itu kemudian bertanya “Boleh aku tahu namamu?”

“Jun Kurosu”

“Salam kenal, Jun – san!” balas Metis kembali tersenyum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's end with Jun's plot (again?!)
> 
> Oke! Tako emang lagi terobsesi banget sama tokoh Jun Kurosu... jangan tanya kenapa!
> 
> Ini memang makin ambigu alurnya, tunggu kelanjutannya aja yaa


End file.
